The Heir of Slytherin Revamped
by Imako the Demon Wolf
Summary: An altered version of The Chamber of Secrets. A new student joins the second years and turns Snape's world upside down. New and improved. Rating might change in later chapters. COMPLETED 9.3.07
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt very bad for my lack of talent all those years ago and although I'm not as good as others, I find my talent for writing has greatly increased. So I really wanted to revamp my very first fan fiction and change it a bit.

Disclaimer:

As before, this is an altered version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and you should be familiar with the book or movie because I've tried to center this fan fiction more on my character this time. The passages used from the book or movie belong to J.K. Rowling; the Nightwalker is a creation of Dungeons and Dragons and all the rest belongs to me.

Chapter 1

After the Sorting ceremony Headmaster Dumbledore rose to his feet and the Great Hall fell quiet.

"I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts," he began. "Now, before the feast I would like to introduce one last student who will be joining the second years."

Heads turned as a person strode up the isle with their hood up to stand before the small rise. She gave a curt nod to Dumbledore and turned to face the students.

"Please welcome Gale Glider," he went on. "Earlier Sorting has placed her with Slytherin."

He gestured to the table under the silver and green banner. Accompanied by the applause of the Slytherin students Gale took her place next to Draco Malfoy. With a final word to announce the feast the Headmaster took his seat and the tables filled with foods and drinks.

Keeping her face hidden beneath the hood Gale took in her surroundings as the students around her began to eat to their hearts content. She noticed one of the Professors come in through the teacher's entrance to fetch the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. She mildly wondered if this had anything to do with the flying contraption she had seen on her way to Hogwarts. The Headmaster disappeared not long after and her curiosity increased.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Malfoy. "It's not poisoned or anything."

Gale looked at her empty plate, but didn't give answer. The boy shrugged and continued to eat.

An hour passed until Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape returned to the Great Hall. The later took a look at his new students when his eyes fell on Gale and she gave a slight bow. His mild pleasure at this little show of respect was barely visible for an instant as his expression turned cold once more and he took his seat.

When it was time to head to their Houses Gale followed the Slytherins to the dungeons and found herself standing before her four-poster bed. Undoing the dark green drapes she let them fall to conceal the bed and placed her palm against the satin. As though on a second thought she took out her wand and pointed it as well, muttering a string of arcane words.

"What are you doing?" asked Pansy Parkinson, one of the four roommates.

"I put a curse on these drapes," she said in a low voice. "It's advisable you don't touch or try to move them with other objects."

Unconcerned by their reactions, Gale crawled into her bed and was quickly lost from sight. The odd sound akin of metal rubbing metal was the last sound the other's heard as they made ready for bed.

….

Early the next morning, while everyone was still sound asleep, Gale left the dormitory to take a long cold shower. Dressed and ready afterwards she quietly left the Common room and took her time in the dungeon corridors; she loved the cold air down here. Eventually she reached the Great Hall and marveled at the space of this grand empty room. It was refreshing in a way. The ceiling was still darkened by the remnants of night, paling stars twinkling stubbornly through the silk like blanket of clouds wafting in the sleepy breezes.

She was completely lost in that sky until a hand gently fell on her shoulder. Gale spun around, stepping out of reach.

"I didn't mean to startle you so," smiled Dumbledore.

"It's alright," said Gale adjusting her robe a bit. "My mind was elsewhere."

"It's only 5:30am, why are you up so early?" asked Dumbledore.

"I've been up since three," admitted Gale. "I don't sleep long."

The surprise was evident in his eyes as he twirled the tip of his long beard.

"Be that as it may, you're still under curfew my dear," he said kindly.

"Forgive me," she said after a short silence. "It completely slipped my mind."

"One time is quite alright; however I would ask you return to your common room for now."

"Thank you Headmaster."

Gale quickly took her leave and returned to the common room where she spent the rest of the time idling in front of one of the magical windows. This morning it was a nice high view and she sighed, loosing herself to her daydreaming for the remaining few hours.

After she made sure curfew was over, Gale headed back to the Great Hall. This time there were a few other students already present and over time the rest of them arrived. Among the last arrivals was Parkinson who was covered in purple and orange spots. She stormed right up to Gale and pointed her finger in accusation.

"What did you do to me," she shrieked.

"Had I forgotten to mention my trunk was protected? Forgive me," said Gale dryly.

Some of the Slytherins began to jeer and laugh until Parkinson ran out of the hall crying. Then Malfoy suddenly sneered and raised his voice to be heard.

"So, famous Harry Potter comes to breakfast like the rest of us," he taunted.

Again the Slytherins erupted in laughter except for Gale who straightened up at the mention of Harry's name.

"So this is Harry Potter," she said quietly to herself.

"He look," said Ron as they took their seats. "That guy's staring at you."

"That _guy_ is the new girl I told you about," said Hermione. "She kept her hood up all throughout yesterday's feast too. "

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and as soon as he saw Gale his scar began to sting a little. It was hardly anything like the time he battled Voldemort, but it still unsettled him a little.

His trance was interrupted when Ron elbowed him in the side.

"What's up with you?" he asked. "Got the hots for a Slytherin now?"

When it was time the Headmaster clapped into his hands and breakfast appeared.

"Let me guess, you're not eating again," said Malfoy as he scooped eggs onto his plate.

Gale ignored him and looked at her empty plate with a sigh. A sudden commotion swept her attention towards the cloud of owls swooping in through the large windows. One of the students exclaimed his happiness for the arrival of the mail and Gale too was glad to accept her package from a regal hazel owl. She paid the winged deliverer and undid the simple brown paper to reveal a small wooden box. She was about to open it when the booming voice of someone's howler startled her. It was directed at the red haired boy next to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, as the sender was kind enough the yell. It was mildly amusing, but she didn't join in the ensuing laughter after the howler had finished, leaving the boy in stunned silence. Turning her attention back to her box, she took her silver goblet and filled it with water. Then she took out two crystalline stones the size of pearls and crushed them in her hand, dropping the fine powder into her water. It shortly glowed a light blue before turning clear again, frosting the goblet. Draco was too busy jeering at Harry and Ron to notice, but Professor Snape was watching every move with interest. Gale cupped her hands around the goblet and muttered a string of arcane syllables. When she finished she drank deeply until it was emptied. Professor Snape watched her lift her hand and was astonished when her skin turned to scales and back in a wave. She seemed visibly more relaxed than before.

Before it was time for classes each Head of House went along their tables handing out the course schedule and when Professor Snape reached Gale he leaned in.

"Come with me Miss Glider, now," he said.

Gale tucked the box into her robe pocket and stood to follow him. He led her up several flights of stairs and into the hospital wing. There they were met by a very annoyed healer.

"I've tried just about everything and all it does is change and get worse," she huffed.

Professor Snape raised his hand for her to calm down and turned to Gale.

"If you would be so kind as to explain what it is you have done to Miss Parkinson," he said with quiet authority.

"I had placed some… protection on my personal affects," she said in a low voice. "And it seems she felt the need to touch one of them."

"Undo it," he said crossing his arms.

"Of course," she said walking to the bed.

Gale placed her hand on Parkinson's shoulder and pulled out her wand almost as an afterthought. After a short harsh sounding phrase the girl's brown horns and oversized teeth receded and the sickly yellow fur seemed to wither and disappear. It was not much improvement, but Parkinson looked like her old self again.

"Good as new," she said dryly.

"Thank heavens," breathed Madam Pomfrey.

"I should be getting to classes Professor," said Gale. "May I go?"

"You may," said Snape. "But you will be punished for this."

"Of course," she said before leaving.

When she was gone Madam Pomfrey turned on Snape.

"If I'm not mistaken that was a multy change curse," she said.

"It was," said Snape.

"What irresponsible parents would teach that to a twelve year old?! In the worst cases people have died!"

"I will deal with her, as I've said," said Snape. "Make sure Miss Parkinson wakes up soon. Good day."

….

As the week passed less and less Slytherins tried to find out what was under Gale's hood and generally left her alone after a foolish 6th year had tried and miserably failed to just pull it down.

Saturday morning was no different than any other morning as Gale wiled away the curfew in the common room. Later at breakfast she went through the same routine Professor Snape had come to almost expect from her and wasn't surprised that she no longer seemed to want to make sure of the results. He had tried to find out what it was she was doing, but without knowing what she crushed into the water he didn't get very far.

Gale sighed as she looked at the almost empty contains of her box. She knew these would be the last for good as her stash of them had run out as well. One couldn't send what one doesn't have and her acquaintance was unable to locate more of them.

"This might prove a problem," she muttered before downing her potion.

After finishing, Gale went up to the library for lack of better things to do and stayed there until she heard two boys talking about the sport of Quidditch. She recognized the voice of Harry Potter and quickly put away her book to follow them from a distance. She found the entire Gryffindor team had assembled and stood off to the side to watch them as they mounted their brooms and kicked off into the sky to practice their game. Watching them fly so high up made something twitch beneath the back of her robe and she let out a long wishful sigh.

It wasn't long until their practice was interrupted by the arrival of the Slytherin team. There was an argument between the team captains until Flint presented the other captain with a scroll containing the permission of Professor Snape for the Slytherin team to practice. It interested her and she quietly approached them.

"Who's your new Seeker?" asked Harry as he stepped up next to Oliver Wood.

"I am," was the smug reply.

The Slytherins parted as Draco made his way up to Harry.

"Surprised Potter?" he sneered. "And look what my father generously donated to the team."

He held up his Nimbus 2001 with a cold smile.

"I wondered how you got on the team," shouted Ron, who alongside Hermione arrived on the scene. "Seems like money is the only way for you then is it?"

"Not like you would know," sneered Malfoy. "Your family is so poor you couldn't even afford to buy new school robes, not to mention a new wand!"

"Shove it Malfoy," snapped Harry.

"Oh, so sorry Potter; can't stand not being in the spotlight" spat Malfoy. "I really don't see why having an ugly cut on one's forehead would make someone famous. I certainly wouldn't want it."

"At least he didn't have to buy himself into the team Malfoy," said Hermione. "He got in on pure talent!"

"Oh, the filthy little mudblood has something to say, does she?"

The Slytherins roared with laughter while the other's shouted with outrage.

"How _dare_ you?!" shrieked Alicia.

"You'll pay for that!"

Ron tore out his spell-o-taped wand and pointed it at Malfoy. With a big bang a bright light shot out the bottom and hit Ron in the stomach with such force it sent him flying. Malfoy used the opportunity to whip out his own wand and pointed it at the fallen student.

"This is how it's done Weasley."

Gale was in his face before he had a chance to cast a spell.

"That's enough," she growled.

"And what pray tell are you going to do about it?" he spat.

Gale moved closer to Malfoy and leaned in close to his ear.

"Nothing compared to what will happen to your father when the other's find out he's not as loyal as he claimed to be," she whispered. "Just think what will happen after he so shamelessly denied _him_."

Malfoy turned paler than ever and staggered back a few steps.

"Let's just start our training," he said with a slight tremble as he pocketed his wand.

As Ron began to spit up slugs, Harry and Hermione helped him up and left for the game keeper's hut.

Near lunchtime the three of them found Gale waiting halfway back to the castle.

"Is he still spitting up slugs?" she asked once they were in earshot.

Ron doubled over and spat out three small ones in answer and Gale approached him. She placed her hand on his stomach and it felt like something was suddenly removed there. Ron felt loads better at once.

"Hey thanks," he said.

Gale just turned and left for the castle without a word when Harry jogged up behind her.

"Hey wait; I want to thank you for stepping in like that earlier," he said. "My name is Harry Potter by the way. Just what did you say to Malfoy?"

"That's none of your business," she said quietly and quickened her step.

Harry stopped with a frown.

"What's her problem?" asked Hermione as she walked up.

"I'm just glad she cured me," said Ron. "Come one, it's almost time for lunch."

……..

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those who've read the "original" Heir of Slytherin, I'd appreciate it if you tell me which you find better as the chapters progress.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 1 applies here and to all following chapters.

Chapter 2

Sunday evening before dinner, Professor Snape approached Gale about her punishment for cursing Pansy Parkinson and breaking Brendan Tretch's arm after his attempt to pull down her hood. She was ordered to his office after dinner and wasted no time in obeying after everyone was finished.

"Sit down," he gestured as she entered.

Gale did as told and took the seat in front of his desk. There was a short silence when Professor Snape steepled his fingers and frowned.

"I would rather like to see the face of the person I'm talking to, Miss Glider, so if you would please lower your hood," he said with that silken authority she liked to hear.

"I beg pardon Professor, but I'd rather not," she said carefully.

"And why not," he asked raising his brow.

The entire time he's taught her up until now she had never hesitated in anything before and it mildly surprised him that she did now.

"I… it's…"

She frowned at herself; her tense posture was evidence she was struggling with something when she seemed to finally make up her mind.

"I'm waiting."

"Sir, if I really must show you, will you promise to keep it a secret?" she asked finally. "If you do, I'll lower my hood."

Professor Snape considered a moment, wondering what would make her so paranoid and nodded.

"I promise I won't tell," he said a tad annoyed.

Gale shortly made fists with her hands before slowly raising them to the rim of her hood. She hoped her decision based on a foolish infatuation with the dark Professor wasn't going to turn out to be a huge mistake. She was about to lower the hood when Professor Lockheart suddenly burst into the office in that annoying and pompous way of his. Gale jumped and Professor Snape's expression turned deadly.

"So sorry to intrude Professor Snape, but—oh, you may go," he said to Gale. "This may take a while."

She glanced at Professor Snape who looked furious.

"You will serve a two week detention," he said glaring at Professor Lockheart. "And we will continue this conversation another time."

Giving him a curt nod she quickly left the office before she drowned in the murderous intent practically oozing from his person. She vanished from sight for the rest of the day.

Making sure absolutely no one was watching Gale emerged from the forbidden forest under the cover of evening darkness. She hurried all the way to the castle and stopped dead in the courtyard. Headmaster Dumbledore stood just beyond and he looked as though he had seen everything.

"Good evening, Miss Glider," he smiled. "Isn't it a bit chilly to be outdoors so late?"

"I needed some fresh air," she said slowly. "But I made sure to return before curfew."

The Headmaster regarded her for a moment.

"Well then," he said finally. "May I escort you to your common room?"

"Yes, of course."

Unsure of whether or not he really believed her she walked by his side as they made their way down to the dungeons. It was there that she heard a blood freezing voice and stopped dead.

"_Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…_"

"Are you alright, Miss Glider?" asked Dumbledore.

Gale looked up and down the corridor.

"Didn't you just hear that?" she asked confused.

"Hear what?" he inquired.

Gale looked at him puzzled.

"It's nothing," she said finally.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I must be getting tired," she lied.

They walked the rest of the way and he smiled at her.

"Well, I bid you good night, Miss Glider," he smiled.

"Good night sir."

…

Over the next week, Gale served her detention every evening after dinner. Her tasks ranged from cleaning the potions classroom to playing scribe as Professor Snape took stock of his ingredients. For some reason he refrained from asking her to reveal her face during this time and she liked him even more for it. She didn't know what it was that attracted her to him, but she was content just being around him, even if it was in detention.

It was Saturday morning when Professor Snape found himself wondering about Gale's whereabouts when she failed to show up during breakfast. He realized he'd been watching her almost everyday and wondered if it was really just his curiosity for the potions she drank. True he was also considerably curious as to what was under her hood but that wasn't all either. He was genuinely interested in this child who seemed wise beyond her years. The way she acted and the constant air of manners just seemed odd for a twelve year old. Even young Malfoy was a true child more than not and that boy tried to play the grownup.

Professor Snape's research into her family gave him no answers as try as he might all he found was what was already known; that her father was Salem Glider, a simple wizard in the employ of the Ministry of Magic. No mother, no siblings, no other relatives. The only thing he knew that others didn't was that Salem was also a Death Eater who was smart enough to go into hiding after the fall of the Dark Lord. Like so many others it was hardly even worth a second thought.

It was shortly after the students had begun eating at lunch when Hagrid came rushing through the door up to the teacher's table.

"Sorry for bein' late Dumbledore, sir, but I had seen a student head straight into the Forbiddn' Forest. I tried t' go after them, but I couldn't find 'em anywhere, sir, and they haven't come out since."

Dumbledore set down his fork and stood to look through the tables. He found one student missing; Gale Glider.

"You've done the right thing Hagrid, thank you," he said.

Dumbledore calmly walked over to talk to Snape without making a big fuss and related the story to him; Professor McGonagall listened in.

"Good heavens, what does she think she's doing?" she cried.

"Calm down Minerva," said Snape. "I'll go look for her."

"How about you take Professor Lockheart with you," suggested Dumbledore. "He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after all."

"Are you mad?!" the other two shouted in unison.

They quickly apologized and Dumbledore just smiled.

"Very well, but you're not going alone," he said.

"I'll go with him," offered McGonagall.

"Well, if we don't go soon we won't have to go at all," said Snape getting to his feet.

Together with Hagrid the two Professors put on their traveling cloaks and headed to the edge of the vast forest.

"We'll split up here and met back in an hour," said Professor Snape. "If you find her call out or give a signal or something."

Taking out their wands, or in Hagrid's case, raising his crossbow they went their separate ways into the forest. Professor Snape heard the others calling out Gale's name for a while until he had gone far enough to where the forest was left to its natural sounds of distant creatures and the wind in the trees. They searched for four hours without a trace of her and regrouped at the castle. By that time news of her disappearance had spread throughout Hogwarts and the Headmaster called the remaining Professors and all of the 7th years to a meeting in the Great Hall.

"As you no doubt know by now, one of Hogwarts' students has entered the Forbidden Forest and not returned," he announced. "The first search party has been unsuccessful; now we shall all enter the forest. The students I ask to go in pairs of two. Should any of you run into trouble, send up a re flare; should you find Miss Glider a green one."

Another six hours had passed and still no sign. By now it was full winter night and it had gotten harder to search. Even Professor Snape had begun to get a bad feeling. With none of the other's around to hear, he began to call out for her. It was so dark he finally pulled out his wan and illuminated its tip with a simple magical word. No sooner had the light spread around him that something sparkled. It turned out to be a fist sized silver scale on a silver chain as he dangled it in front of his eyes. His examination was put on hold when a distant roar echoed among the trees. It seemed out of place and he quickly pocketed the scale to venture after the sound. The closer Professor Snape came, the more frantic it became until it sounded as though it were just beyond the next few trees. The clearing came so sudden Snape stumbled right in and as soon as he laid eyes on it he staggered back in awe. Trapped and thrashing before him in a giant spider's web was a silver dragon. Professor Snape approached it with caution. They were extremely rare these days and he couldn't begin to imagine how one would get caught in a web. It squirmed and roared when its pale blue eyes fell on the awestruck wizard. They just stared at each other for a timeless moment; then, without warning, it raised its head as high as it could and spat a great ball of liquid ice in Snape's direction. He quickly ducked and heard something hit the ground behind him. Hoping the stories about the good nature of the silver dragons was true, Snape turned his back on it and found a five foot frozen spider on the ground.

"You have my gratitude great dragon" he said turning back.

The dragon rumbled a low growl.

"You may keep your gratitude wizard," it said. "But perhaps you could help me out of this web?"

By the sound of its voice it appeared to be a female. Canceling the illumination, Snape stepped up to her and cast a fire spell. The web ignited and burnt to ashes in an instant, freeing the seven foot beast. Shaking off the ashes she straightened up majestically, tucking her wings close to her side. Again Snape could only be in awe as he took in the sight. Her face was made up of smooth shiny plates that went all the way up to two equally smooth and shiny horns jutting back out of the top of her head. Frilled ears twitched and her nostrils flared in her beaklike nose as she regarded Snape. She lowered her head a bit so their eyes were leveled.

"Now you have my gratitude, wizard," she said. "Tell me what brings you so far into this dangerous forest."

"I'm a Professor of the school close to his forest and one of my students has broken the rules by coming in here," said Snape. "She has been missing since noon."

The dragon raised its head and looked around, its tall neck frill shortly lowering before rising up again.

"Are you the only one looking for her?" she asked.

"No, as a matter of fact the entire staff and upper students are looking for her," he said annoyed.

"Perhaps she had to do something she couldn't do in a school," suggested the dragon mater of fact.

"Then she should have come to me," snapped Snape. "Instead she rather gets herself killed in this bloody forest."

"You seem worried."

Before he could answer there came a strange clicking sound from all around them. Taking out his wand, Professor Snape illuminated the tip and held it up, revealing they were surrounded by thousands of giant spiders slowly moving in.

The dragon stepped up beside Snape and slightly opened her wing.

"Climb on," she said. "It's time we left this place."

He was in no mood to battle with a hoard of spiders and awkwardly saddled her back. Using her powerful haunches, the dragon kicked off and spread her mighty wings. With powerful wing strokes they climbed high into the sky where she caught a current and glided. Snape felt like flying on a glorified horse as they soared over the treetops.

"I can scope the woods as we fly," she said loud enough for him to hear.

After three more hours the search was broken off and everyone returned to Hogwarts in low spirits. It wasn't much longer when the dragon swooped down along the edge of the forest and landed. Snape slid off, glad to have the ground back under his feet.

"I'm sorry we didn't find her," said the dragon stretching her wings before folding them close.

"As am I," he said quietly. "Thank you for helping."

Snape turned to leave when she raised her tail to stop him.

"If you would please keep our meeting a secret," she said. "There are many who hunt us still."

"Yes, of course."

When he returned, the Great Hall was filled by the others with the students making up different stories of Gale's demise. As he walked up to the teacher's table everyone fell silent.

"Have you found her," asked Dumbledore.

"No, not a trace," he said.

The doors opened again and two grim looking Ravenclaw girls came.

"This is all we found," said Christine holding up a shredded cloak.

Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.

"In regard to the new evidence I must regretfully admit there is little hope of finding Miss Glider and—"

Headmaster Dumbledore was interrupted by the doors opening yet again and a wave of gasps arose as Gale staggered into the room dressed in a green traveling cloak. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape hurried up to her as she fell to her knees.

"What on earth were you thinking you idiot girl?" spat Snape, but there was actual concern and relief in his voice.

He and McGonagall helped Gale to her feet.

"Not now," said Dumbledore. "We will speak about this when you are well, Miss Glider. Please escort her to the hospital wing Severus."

"No," said Gale stepping back on her own. "Please, I only need a little rest."

"I'd rather you let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you," said Dumbledore. "But I won't force you."

"I'll escort her to the common room then," said Snape.

As Snape and Gale left, Dumbledore turned to the rest of the group and thanked them for their help.

"You could have been killed," said Snape sternly as they made their way down into the dungeons. "That forest is off limits for a seriously good reason."

…

The next morning Gale went straight to the Headmaster's office as Professor Snape had told her to do the night before. Professor McGonagall seemed to have been waiting for her by the stone gargoyle and with the password, led the way up to the office. The Headmaster and Professor Snape were already there when they entered.

"Miss Glider," greeted Dumbledore. "Please, have a seat."

Gale sat down in silence and Professor McGonagall took a seat in an armchair.

"Severus."

Professor Snape stepped away from the window and crossed his arms.

"What you did last night was irresponsible, stupid and dangerous," he said angrily. "What more, you put others in danger as well! You could have been killed; there are dangers in that forest that could easily best any witch or wizard, not to mention a witch in training!"

Gale sank more and more into her chair as he went on.

"Now tell us what possessed you to go in there," he said more calm.

Gale didn't know what to say; the truth was out of the question, but she couldn't really lie to him either.

"I… it's…"

The temperature in the room suddenly plummeted and the Professors warily got to their feet.

"_She ha no other choice_," came a dark rasping voice. "_She entered the forest to speak with me_."

"Who said that, show yourself!" ordered Professor McGonagall.

"_Darken the room. I cannot go into daylight_."

Gale felt a wave of relief crash over her and visible relaxed as Headmaster Dumbledore gave Professor Snape the quiet order to darken the room. Once the room was void of daylight, Professor McGonagall conjured enough candles to see properly.

"The room is free of daylight," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall gave a short cry as an 8foot humanoid rose up out of Gale's shadow. It seemed its entire being was made up of darkness and it had no visible features aside of small pointed ears and red glowing eyes.

"A Nightwalker," recognized Snape as he took a step back.

The creature stepped up right behind Gale and put a massive clawed hand on her shoulder, its unblinking eyes surveying the Professors one at a time. Then it rested its gaze upon Dumbledore.

"What gives you the right to take a child into the Forbidden Forest," demanded Professor McGonagall with instinctive dislike.

"_I told you, I needed to talk to her and time was not my friend,_" he said. "_She knew it was against your rules, but I charmed her mind, told it to come."_

"You used an unforgivable curse?" asked Dumbledore grimly.

"_An equivalent_."

At the look on their faces Gale quickly stood up.

"Please Headmaster, he only needed to talk to me," she said quickly. "Kiasa didn't do anything else an—"

"Then how do you explain this?" interrupted Professor Snape as he held up her torn cloak.

"_She lost it when she came to me_," said Kiasa.

Professor Snape glared at the nightwalker.

"Then why was she so weak when she returned?"

Kiasa's eyes flared dangerously and it seemed the temperature dropped even more.

"_You tire me wizard,_" he growled darkly. "_I explained her disappearance. She is not at fault and therefore is not liable to be expelled. I am done here._"

Kiasa let go of Gale and sunk back into the shadows; the temperature began to rise as it should have been. Professor Snape lifted the barrier and the room grew bright with daylight. Gale took her seat and remained quiet.

"He's right," said Dumbledore after a long uncomfortable silence. "You entered the forest against your will and therefore I will not expel you. However I wish to impress upon you the real danger involved in associating with a nightwalker. These creatures are evil by nature and I can't imagine how you've come to be on neutral terms with this one."

"I understand the dangers, sir," said Gale quietly. "But Kiasa isn't like the others; he's always been with me."

"Why didn't you ever mention this before?" asked Snape with a frown.

"I'm sorry…"

"Is there anything else you've failed to mention?"

"No sir."

"Then you are free to go," said Dumbledore taking his seat again.

…….

Hope you enjoyed and I'd appreciate your input.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same apply as in chapter one. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

It was October and during the Halloween feast as Gale walked through the less used corridors. Kiasa was at her side and she loved his natural aura of freezing temperature.

"_Why are you taking so long?_" he asked darkly. "_You watch him yet you fail to act._"

"I can't as well do it in front of the others," frowned Gale. "I like it here."

"_He grows inpatient,_" insisted Kiasa. "_You're playing with fire._"

"He's not strong enough," said Gale. "And even if, he can't touch me here."

Kiasa regarded her a moment.

"_But I can_," he said finally.

"Yes, but as long as you're with me here, he has no control over you either."

Suddenly she heard that icy voice she had heard once before. It was faint, but still very unsettling.

"…_so hungry… must kill…"_

"Did you just hear that?" asked Gale halting her step.

"_It came from down the corridor somewhere_," said Kiasa.

Listening hard she continued at a quiet stride; they were getting closer. There was a sudden heavy grinding sound followed by a cat's loud hissing; then silence. Now Gale ran and soon came to a bend where she suddenly stood in water, her nose assaulted with the scent of animal blood.

"_The chamber of secrets has been opened_," read Kiasa. "_Enemies of the heir, beware_."

She was about to ask when she saw the bold writing on the wall with her own eyes. It was written in blood.

"What are you doing," came Ron's shout from beyond the other corner. "We can't hear a thing!"

Gale quickly ducked back behind the bend as Kiasa melted into the shadow on the wall. Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione shot around the corner.

"Look!" said Harry with a trembling finger.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Hermione as hey read the writing on the wall.

"W-what's that t-there?" asked Ron shakily.

The trio cautiously approached the wall.

"It's Mrs. Norris!" shrieked Hermione.

Mr. Filch's cat was stiff as a board hanging fro the torch holder.

"We better get out of here before anyone sees us," said Ron slowly backing away.

"Shouldn't we, you know, get her down or something?" asked Hermione awkward.

"No way! If Filch finds us here like this… trust me, let's go," urged Ron.

Too late. It seemed the feast had ended as a hoard of students came along the corridor from both sides. Gale was in the position no one could know she had been standing there the whole time and stayed where she was. The various conversations came to a stop as the first students saw the cat and the writing on the wall. Malfoy wormed his way to the front.

"Enemies of the heir? Ha- you're next Mudbloods," he laughed.

"What's all the commotion about? Out of the way, let me through!"

Mr. Filch shoved himself through the crowds until he stood in the clearing and his eyes landed on his cat. He stumbled back in horror with his mouth gaping.

"M- Mrs. Norris! What happened to her?!" he shrieked.

He turned on Harry and Gale almost felt sorry for the boy.

"YOU!!" he bellowed. "You killed my cat! You killed Mrs. Norris!! I'll kill you! I'll rip your head off!! I'm goi—"

"Argus Filch, that's enough!"

Gale could see the relief on Harry's eyes as Dumbledore came through.

He swept past the terrified trio and took Mrs. Norris from the torch holder as the other Professors arrived.

"Come with me Argus," said Dumbledore with the cat in his arms. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger; please come along as well."

The crowds parted as Dumbledore led the way through, until Professor Lockheart showed up.

"Headmaster, you can use my office just upstairs; it's closest," he said.

As they spoke Gale felt it best to disappear and carefully snuck into the nearest classroom.

"_I don't think coming here was such a good idea_," said Kiasa as he melted from the wall. "_Now they'll suspect you_."

"They would have anyway," said Gale flatly. "Just look at me."

Gale spun around when the door opened and Professor Snape entered, shutting it right after.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in his silky tone of voice. "And what is the nightwalker doing back?"

Kiasa's eyes flared and Gale quickly stepped in front of him.

"Please Professor, I needed him here," she said. "And I came here because I feared the others would suspect me of writing that message. "

Professor Snape frowned and looked at Kiasa.

"_You better not be implying I did it, wizard_," he said darkly.

"He didn't do it either Professor," she said, "He's been with me since nightfall."

"Why weren't you at the Halloween feast?" inquired Snape crossing his arms.

"I needed to be with him and felt it best not to be near anyone else," she said.

"Why did you need him?"

Snape watched her tense a little, followed by her uncharacteristic hesitations.

"I can't explain it," she floundered. "Please, I just needed him."

"Miss Glider I feel I've been forthcoming enough and it's about time you start explaining yourself," he said. "After this mess has been sorted out I will summon you to my office and you will not be excused until I'm satisfied with your answers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

Snape gave Kiasa a last look before leaving the room.

"Oh no," she moaned after the door closed. "What should do Kiasa?"

"_Do what you came here to do and flee_," he said.

"I can't, not now," she spat.

"_You keep making excuses and drag this out_," said Kiasa darkly. "_Just kill the boy and be done with it_!"

Gale angrily turned on him.

"I can't!" she growled.

Gale waited an hour before leaving the classroom and by the time she had arrived in the common room everyone had gone to bed despite the excitement. Thankful for a break for once Gale took off her robe and two large argent wings unfurled from her back. Kiasa came from the shadows.

"_Do you think it wise, out here in the open like this_?" he asked.

"Everyone's asleep," she said. "I have to take this chance since I can't fly. I can hardly open my wings in my bed as it is."

"_Very well_," he said.

Gale stretched her arms and wings before turning to Kiasa.

"I think it's best you return to my father for a while Kiasa," she said. "I don't want them warding this place against you."

"_Very well, take care_."

Kiasa sank into the ground, taking the aura of cold with him as he vanished for good. With a sigh, Gale turned to the staircase incase someone really might show up and started to exercise her wings with wide strokes.

….

After clearing up that Mrs. Norris wasn't dead but petrified and Harry was not at fault, Headmaster Dumbledore held Professor Snape back.

"A word if I may, Severus," he said.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to fetch Miss Glider to my office," he said. "I'm confident she has just arrived in the common room."

"You saw her?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore just smiled and left the room.

…

Keeping her attention fixed on the staircase, Gale was unaware as the portal opened to the common room. It was the Professor's surprised exclamation that made her spin around with her wings spread.

"P-Professor?!"

Snape was completely taken aback as she stood frozen with her wings tightly folded to her back.

"You…"

Snape slowly took careful steps toward her as he regained his composure. Her eyes were stuck on his; eyes that seemed somehow familiar. Her scleras were sky blue and the irises only slightly darker making her seem almost blind. Her shoulder length hair was silver like her wings.

"You are the dragon from the forest," he said in almost a whisper. "The silver, trapped in the web."

Gale retreated a few steps; she was speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I wanted to… back in the office," she said weakly.

Snape circled her around back and looked at her wings.

"Afterwards I lost my nerve," she said, her voice growing stronger. "My kind has been hunted and even if I'm only a half breed, I might be the last."

Snape stepped around to face her again and frowned.

"While attending Hogwarts it doesn't matter what mixed blood you have Miss Glider," he said.

"Please sir, don't tell anyone," she pleaded.

Snape spotted her robe on the back of the chair and retrieved it, draping it over her shoulders properly.

"Hide your wings if you want, no one can tell you're a dragon by your hair or eyes," he said. "It's absolutely annoying talking to someone who constantly hides their face."

Gale averted her eyes as he fished in his pocket and pulled out the scale on a chain he had found in the forest

"I believe this is yours then?"

Gale's face lit up and she took it.

"Thank you," she said putting it around her neck.

Immediately an aura of cold engulfed her and absorbed into her skin.

"What just happened?" asked Snape.

"I can't stand the heat," she said. "This keeps my temperature down."

When Snape gave her a skeptical look, Gale rose up on her toes and touched his cheek with the back of her hand.

"That is cold," he said backing up a bit.

Gale wondered if it was really the cold or just her touch that made him step back.

"The Headmaster wants to see you," he said completely changing the subject. "Come on."

He didn't know why he felt the need to make her feel safe, but he took her hand in this gesture nonetheless and led her along the corridors. Gale gladly held his hand and let a small smile dance on her lips so he wouldn't see.

Dumbledore sat at his desk when they entered and Snape let go of Gale. He could tell she was nervous and ushered her to a seat where she tensely took her seat.

"It's nice to finally see your face," said Dumbledore.

"You're not surprised?" she asked puzzled.

"I had a hunch," he said. "The potions you made at breakfast; they were to keep you cold?"

Gale nodded surprised.

"Then why did you stop making them recently?" asked Snape still standing beside her.

"I've used up all the stones," she said. "They were all I had left."

"That's what you meant when you said you needed the nightwalker earlier," said Snape leaning against the desk. "His aura of cold; because you had lost the necklace?"

"Yes sir," she said. "But the necklace doesn't keep the cold forever and I need him to imbue it once in a while."

Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk and fixed that penetrating gaze on her.

"Miss Glider, you didn't lie, but you didn't tell the truth either," he said calmly. "That night you entered the forest; it wasn't because of the nightwalker, was it."

Gale averted her eyes.

"No sir," she said quietly. "I haven't flown for almost two months… I went there to fly."

"Two months is a long time, especially for a silver," said Dumbledore. "But fact is you broke the rules and entered the forest of your own free will."

Gale still couldn't look at him.

"Perhaps some leniency considering the situation, Headmaster," suggested Snape. "A punishment in place of expulsion?"

Gale looked at Snape with disbelief.

"I agree," said Dumbledore and she looked at him now. "However, if this happens again you will be expelled Miss Glider, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she said. "Thank you."

"Now, to the reason I actually asked you here," he said. "You left the feast rather early tonight; did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary?"

Gale thought of the strange voice she had heard, but the first time Dumbledore had been with her and he hadn't heard anything.

"No sir," she said finally. "I was with Kiasa when we stumbled on the writing on the wall."

"Mr. Potter arrived after you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, he did," she said. "I don't think he had anything to do with it; the three of them were very scared when they found it."

Snape gave a derisive snort at this.

"That defiantly clears Mr. Potter, thank you," said Dumbledore. "And why did you hide?"

"I thought the others might suspect me," she admitted.

"Very well then. There is one more thing," said Dumbledore. "I'm not very happy about having a nightwalker in this school. He may be your friend, but even he can't control the natural effects he has on humans."

"I've been keeping him away from the others," she said. "And you don't have to worry, I sent him away for a while."

"Aside of some set backs, you're very responsible," smiled Dumbledore. "It's refreshing to see in young students."

Snape noticed her shortly averting her eyes before smiling and wondered what that was about. She seemed almost guilty about something.

"You're not telling us something," said Snape. "Out with it."

Gale slightly teared up and bit her lower lip.

"I… I'm older… than I look," she said almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean?" asked Snape.

"I'm n- nineteen."

"I thought so," said Dumbledore not at all surprised. "You're much too mannered to be twelve."

Gale gaped at him the same as Snape.

"You knew?"

"I didn't know exactly how old you really were, but I did sense this little deception the first time we met."

"But then why did you let me attend?" she asked incredulous.

"Is that why you've told us to grade her more strictly?" asked Snape with a frown. "You could have just told us Albus."

"What's done is done," smiled Dumbledore. "But I'm glad you finally told me."

Gale didn't quite understand, but she wasn't about to argue.

"Now I believe that is all, I thank you for coming," said Dumbledore rising to his feet. "Rest well."

"Good night sirs," she nodded curtly and left.

"She's still hiding something," said Snape when she was gone.

"I sensed the same," agreed Dumbledore. "But let us not dwell on it for long. She's been hiding who she is for a long time, she'll have her secrets."

….

It's been two days since that night and Gale was getting very aggravated by everyone staring at her. Most common belief was that she had been involved in a potions accident and it suited her just fine; however their constant whispering and staring was very annoying. Not so with Potter; everyone seemed to avoid him now. They had double potions together and she walked up beside him on their way.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Harry was taken completely by surprise; she virtually never really spoke to him.

"Everyone thinks I'm the one who… you know," he said downhearted. "Now they're avoiding me like I have the plague."

"And that bothers you?" she asked puzzled. "I wish people would go back to avoiding me."

Harry smiled, but when he looked at her his scar weakly stung again and he turned his eyes back to the floor.

"I just want things to go back to normal again," he sighed ignoring it.

Gale agreed with him as they entered the classroom and cursed herself. She didn't know why she felt the need to make him feel better when what she really should be doing was wholly opposite.

After class Professor held Harry and Gale back.

"Wait here Potter," he said coldly. "Miss Glider, come with me."

He led her into the rather large storage room and closed the door.

"I've been looking into your temperature problem and found a permanent way to keep you cold," he said taking a flask from the back of a shelf.

The liquid inside seemed like water with an odd shimmer of translucent colors, yet moved almost like thick syrup as it was disturbed.

"You have to drink this in your other form and it should take effect almost instantly," he explained.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," he said. "But trust me, it'll work."

Gale looked around the room and deemed it large enough to revert.

"Please step back a bit Professor," she said.

Snape watched as she fluently transformed into the dragon he had met in the forest, albeit a bit larger than before. It was a grand sight to behold, he had to admit, but the through that he had flown on the back of one of his students slightly humiliated him.

"Is everything alright Professor?" she asked at the sour look that shortly showed on his face.

"Here, drink this," he handed her the flask.

Gale carefully took it in her large claws and poured the sour liquid into her mouth, trying hard not to spit it in his face.

"That's terrible," she rumbled shaking her head.

The corner of his mouth tugged up from her display and he took out his wand.

"Now hold still," he said pointing it at her.

Gale listened as he almost sang a few verses of arcane words and tingled all over when it was complete.

"Now turn back, you should feel the effects," he said.

Gale did as told; however what she turned into was wholly different. Fully grown and very beautiful with hair down to her waist and skin pale with a shimmer of silver.

"G-Gale?" he stammered beside himself.

…….

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I welcome your reviews.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same applies as chapter one.

EDIT: Had to add something more to this chapter; I apologize.

Chapter 4

"This is what you really look like?" stammered Snape beside himself.

Gale looked puzzled until she noticed she wasn't looking up at him anymore. Turning her eyes down at herself she blushed and looked at Snape.

"Beg pardon Professor," she said and quickly adjusted her age. "I wasn't thinking."

Snape shook her image from his mind and worked to regain his composure.

"Take off your necklace and tell me if anything changes," he said.

Taking off her scale necklace, Gale was happy to find the cold stayed with her.

"It worked," she smiled. "This is genius!"

"Nonsense," he muttered.

Gale pocketed her necklace and Snape remembered something.

"I've spoken with the Headmaster and we came to an agreement to let you fly on Saturdays," he said. "He'll create a pocket dimension so no one will see you as long as you stay inside the parameters. You are to report to me before you go and when you come back."

Gale's eyes lit up and she flung her arms around his waist.

"Thank you!"

Snape stumbled back and pried her loose.

"That's quiet enough," he snapped. "Now go."

Gale shot him another smile and ran from the room, passing poor neglected Potter and left.

…

It was a dull evening and Gale had already finished her homework. Most of the other Slytherins had already gone to bed leaving four girls and two boys. Without thinking about it, she had taken a seat by the chess table and was challenged to a game soon after by the 4th year Silvia Nelly.

"Would you like to play a game?" she asked politely.

"I don't have pawns of my own," she said.

"Don't worry, I have n extra set," said Silvia. "Wait here and I'll go get them."

The girl hurried up to her room and came back jumping down the steps with a box in hand. She sat down opposite Gale and set out the pawns.

"Play as if they were your own," she smiled.

Two hours later the score was 3:1 for Gale. It was during their 5th game when Professor Snape came in for his monthly inspection of the common room. After taking his look around he stopped to watch the game.

"Bishop to E4, check," said Silvia.

Gale leaned her head on her hand and sighed.

"Oh, knight to E4, check mate."

The knight galloped to its position and trampled the bishop under his steed's mighty hooves.

"Wow, I didn't even see that opening," said Silvia surprised.

"It wasn't that surprising, Miss Nelly," said Snape. "You have to pay more attention. You should have defeated Miss Glider long before she breached your defenses."

"Well, Professor, maybe you should try your luck," said Silvia getting up. "I warn you, she's good."

Professor Snape snorted and took the seat as all the remaining students pulled up a chair to watch. The peaces reassembled themselves and marched back to their places whilst complaining.

The game was quite exciting, but very long. Every time one had the other hand the other retaliated and turned the tables. Two and a half hours later the game was at its climax.

"King to C3," said Snape tucking some stray strands behind his ear.

The king took a step to the right, drew his sword and chopped the peasant's head off. Now only the kings remained on the board and it would be futile to continue.

"Steel mate," he frowned.

"It's a draw," sad Silvia. "I told you she was good."

"Yes well, it's late and you should all get to bed," he said. "Now!"

Everyone got to their feet, put away the chairs and bid good night.

….

_She sat on his desk, her legs around his waist as he held her close. Caressing her back he kissed her deeply, her hands buried in his hair._

Snape woke with a start and sat up, frowning at the effects of the dream on his body. The images soon fled his thoughts.

"Like a bloody teenager," he grumbled.

….

It was finally Saturday and Gale wasted no time in reporting to Snape. He led her outside and explained the parameters to her before she reverted and took wing. He could never get tired of seeing a dragon take wing and soar through the sky and he lingered a while.

Gale felt happiest when on the wing and she climbed high into the sky with heavy wing strokes. How she loved to fly so freely; she felt truly alive.

When she returned, she found Colin Creevey had been petrified.

December had come and the holidays were fast approaching. During the second week the Professors went to their students with the lists of who would be staying during the Christmas holidays and Gale signed her name. There was no way she would go home before she absolutely had to. She noticed Potter and his friends had done the same and the memory of her actual reason for being here hit her harder than ever. With a sigh she left the Great Hall for double potions. During the second session she noticed Potter and Weasley were very distracted and kept glancing at Granger. Making sure to correctly stir her potion she watched the girl through her peripheral. She suddenly gave a small nod to Harry and the boy ducked under his table, took out a rocket and fired it into Goyle's cauldron. Gale jumped out of her seat in time to avoid being hit, but the liquid hit Malfoy square in the face. Other students got some as well and the parts the potion hit started to grow. Snape was beside himself.

"Silence," he roared. "Everyone who was hit come forward to receive the deflation draft."

Gale still perched on the desk, watched Hermione slip in and out of the private store room and almost fell down laughing when she saw Malfoy's big nose.

"If I find out who is responsible for this I'll see to it they are expelled immediately!" sneered Snape as he glared at Potter.

When the end of class was signaled the boy was the first out of the classroom and Gale couldn't blame him. She waited until all the students had fled from the Professor's wrath and hopped off of the desk.

"Professor?" she asked approaching him.

"What is it?" he snapped, but his expression softened a bit when he faced her.

"I was wondering; it's the holidays soon and I'd like to ask if it would be ok if I went flying for an extended time," she said. "Only a week or so."

Snape rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I'll have to take it up with the Headmaster," he said. "But where would you go for so long?"

"The high mountains to the north," she said.

"That's a long way to go."

"I'm a fast flyer," she smiled.

"I can't promise anything," said Snape finalizing the conversation. "Now go or you'll be late."

Gale smiled and left, absently waving her hand on the way and the classroom cleaned up in an instant. Snape smirked and put away the draft.

….

_His hands roamed all over her body, her nipples hardening to his touch as his mouth devoured her throat. He gasped when her hand stroked over his growing erection… _

His eyes were open before he even realized he was awake and again Snape frowned at himself again.

"Get a grip on yourself," he cursed as he felt his body's reaction to the dream once more.

What bothered him most was he could never recall the seductress' face once he was awake. Still frowning he got out of bed and headed into his bathroom.

….

A week later Gale noticed a crowd around the public notice board and walked up behind Harry and his friends to read it.

"Cool, a dueling club," called Seamus from upfront.

"Could be useful," said Ron. "How about we join?"

Gale decided she'd go too and that evening after dinner the Great Hall was set up with a big stage. She didn't know why she always went to stand near the Potter boy, but there she was again, watching him from behind. Her attention was diverted to the stage as Professor Lockheart stepped up on the stage.

"Gather 'round," he called. "Don't be shy; welcome to the Dueling Club. This will help you defend yourselves should the need arise. I am an expert in the art of dueling and will therefore be teaching you."

There was a groan from a few students and Gale herself didn't think he could teach them much. This man was an idiot.

"My assistant, Professor Snape, has sportingly agreed to help in a demonstration; so watch closely and don't worry. Our aim is t disarm, not kill."

Too bad, thought Gale. Snape could've put them all out of their misery.

Sneering at Lockheart, Snape walked up on the stage and stood two feet away. Facing each other, they bowed; Snape actually just jerked his head, and raised their wands in front of them like swords.

"Now, as you can see, this is the combat position," said Lockheart. "We will now take a few steps back and attack on the count of three."

Both wizards walked to the end of the stage and waved their wands at the count of three.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Snape.

The curse hit his adversary square I the chest and sent him spinning through the air to smash into the wall. Snape looked like he absolutely enjoyed that and Gale couldn't help snickering behind her hand.

"Oh no, poor Lockheart," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron grinned behind her back as all the gathered Slytherins cheered for Snape.

"Ah yes," said Lockheart staggering to his feet. "That, students, was a disarming charm and as you can see, I've lost my wand."

He crawled up on stage and straightened himself.

"Now how about a team of volunteers? Harry, come on up here."

Harry sighed and with shoulders hanging slouched onto the stage; the Gryffindors cheered.

"Please select and opponent, Professor Snape."

"Malfoy, get up here," ordered Snape.

Malfoy wasted no time and went on stage, sneering at Harry.

"Now take your positions and bow," instructed Lockheart.

Neither of them bowed and raised their wands.

"One…two…"

Malfoy copied Snape on the count of two and shouted the disarming curse. Harry hit the stage floor and scrambled to his feet.

"Rictusempra!" he shouted.

Now Malfoy hit the ground, getting up with a growl.

"Serpensortia!" he bellowed.

With a big bag a cobra shot out and hit the middle of the stage. It raised its head and hissed menacingly, but ignored Harry and instead went for Justin who stood close to the stage. It hissed again and showed off its venomous fangs.

"I'll get rid of it," said Snape lazily.

However, before he could do anything, Harry walked up behind it.

"Don't attack him; leave him alone!"

Snape came to a dead stop and stared at Harry; so did everyone else. The cobra hissed one more time before curling up harmlessly. Snape waved his wand and the snake ignited and turned to dust.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry smiling at Justin.

"Just what are you getting at? Do you think that's funny?" he spat backing away into the crowd.

Gale wondered why everyone had suddenly gone so quit and stared at Harry. Even Snape, she saw, looked at him with a calculating frown. Hermione and Ron suddenly pulled him down and dragged him off. When they were gone the students erupted in hurried hushed whispers about what had just happened. Professor Lockheart didn't seem to quite grasp anything and Snape put away his wand.

"This lesson is over," he said distracted and left the room.

Gale was confused until she heard a nearby student whisper about Harry being a parselmouth.

"That's… interesting," she muttered.

….

Sitting in class right after the discovery of another petrified student and Potter at the scene was just evil. Like anyone could concentrate when students were being picked off one by one. It was like a blessing when charms ended and Gale was the first out of class. She was halfway down the corridor when Professor Snape caught up with her.

"A word with you," he said gesturing for the empty classroom.

He followed her in and closed the door as she leaned against one of the desks.

"I've spoken to the Headmaster about your request," he said conversationally.

"What did he say?" she asked hopefully.

"If you let me talk I can tell you," frowned Snape.

"Beg pardon," she said sheepishly.

"You're allowed to go for one week, but you have to be accompanied by a teacher," he said. "Either that or stay here."

"A week is perfect, but why do I have to be accompanied by a teacher?" she asked crossing her own arms.

"Because, Miss Glider, we have no idea what has been attacking the students. Now imagine it could fly and came after you on your excursion. No one would know where you are," he said sternly.

"You think it would chase a dragon?" she said skeptically.

"Those are the terms," frowned Snape.

"Very well, sir," she said curtly. "Thank you."

The bell rang and Gale headed off to class hiding a smile. She already knew who she'd want to take; problem was if he'd agree to go.

…………

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. Thank you to those who have reviewed in the previous chapters. Also take note that I will take more time before posting the next chapter as I'd like to keep a full chapter ahead of the next post.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as before. Draconic language property of Dungeons & Dragons 'Races of the Dragon'.

EDIT: I've vastly changed this chapter and I apologize.

Chapter 5

At last term had ended. After the last double attack more students had decided to go home for Christmas leaving the Hufflepuff House empty. The other houses had only a few left as well which wasn't a bad thing. It was defiantly easier for the teachers to keep an eye on them.

It was the second evening of the holidays when Snape checked in on the remaining Slytherins. The common room was completely empty and he walked over to the chess table where he spotted a strange book.

"History of the Dark Arts," he read out loud.

He looked through a few pages and came to the conclusion this was not from Hogwarts. It held evil spells and nasty curses; Dumbledore would never allow a student to read this.

"Oh."

Snape jumped as Gale came down the steps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Professor."

Snape turned to face her and his mouth went dry; she was back in her real body. She was simply dressed in the shirt with her wings lazily folded to her back.

"This is yours?" he said finally holding up the book.

He could tell she was a little startled he'd found it.

"It's not wise to leave things like this lying around," he said without any admonition. "I'm surprised you're even interested in the Dark Arts."

Gale uttered an unsure thank you as he handed the book to her. When he turned to go, she slipped in front of him, stopping him short.

"One moment Professor," she said. "While I have you here I might as well ask."

Snape felt the faint cold emanating from her and the scent of fresh fallen snow reached his nose. She was too close for comfort.

"Will you come flying with me?"

Snape caught himself staring and cleared his throat.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I'd feel safest with you," she said locking his gaze. "And you already know about me."

Snape could have gotten lost in her eyes if it weren't for that nagging voice in his head.

"Very well," he said finally. "I don't really know who else you would ask anyway; I wouldn't trust Lockheart as far as I can throw him and Professor McGonagall…"

Gale laughed and the corners of his mouth tugged up.

"Then I have something to show you."

Gale gestured for him to follow and headed up to her empty dorm room. Snape fought hard to keep the most primal male thoughts from surfacing when he glanced at the bed, a glimpse of his dreams coming to mind, and instead focused on what she was doing. Gale rummaged in her trunk until she retrieved a small scale on a chain and gave it to him. On closer inspection he noticed miniscule runes carved into it.

"What is it for?" he asked.

"An alternate mode of transportation," she explained. "Either I carry you on my back or you turn into a dragon yourself and fly on your own. It would take a day to teach you how to fly however."

"I see," he said examining the scale again. "Well then, I believe I will fly on my own. When were you planning to go?"

"As soon as possible actually," said Gale. "Would it be ok to teach you after dinner tonight?"

"Very well."

At dinnertime the Slytherins kept their distance from Gale as usual, but now it was more obvious as the handful sat at the opposite end of the long table. The Weasley twins had been making jokes about Harry as the supposed Heir of Slytherin all day and now it really livened up the Gryffindor table. So much in fact that the few Ravenclaws joined them, forgetting their fear of Harry.

"Why don't you join us too?" called Ron to Gale. "Come on."

Gale stared at him a moment before walking over with a sigh. She sat next to Ron's sister, Ginny, who was not at all pleased with her brothers' jokes.

"What's the matter?" asked Gale.

"My brothers are making fun about the fact that Harry might be the… the…"

"The heir of Slytherin?" finished Gale.

Ginny nodded and looked up at her.

"Do you think he is?' she asked so quiet no one else could hear.

"He can't be, that place is already taken."

Before Ginny could ask more, Gale turned to Harry.

"Why would anyone think you're the heir of Slytherin?" asked Gale. "You're not even in Slytherin."

"Because I can speak parseltongue," he said. "You saw it at the dueling club. Everyone thinks I was egging the snake on to attack Justin—"

"That's nonsense; you told it to stop not attack."

Everyone went silent and looked at Gale.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"How do you know what Harry said?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"It doesn't take a genius to see whether a snake is attacking or not," she said hastily. "Since the snake calmed after Harry talked to it, it's obvious."

Gale shook her head and left the table, leaving the Great Hall cursing her slip up.

….

At nine sharp, Professor Snape arrived at the Quidditch field where Gale waited in her real body. She smiled in welcome.

"Did you bring the scale?"

"I'm wearing it," he said.

"Basically if you think about being a dragon you'll change into one," explained Gale. "So empty your mind and think of nothing else."

Snape did as told and closed his eyes to concentrate better. A moment passed, but nothing happened."

"It's not working," said Snape mildly annoyed.

"Are you sure your dong it right?" asked Gale.

Snape frowned and Gale thought for a moment when her eyes lit up with an idea. She approached Snape and lightly cupped his face when Snape grabbed her wrists and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to give you an idea what it means to be a dragon," she said. "It'll make it easier."

Snape hesitantly let go and swallowed hard when she touched him.

"Now close your eye."

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as Gale touched her forehead to his. A flood of feelings washed over him and he felt like he was swimming. He felt powerful and regal; then a great joy filled him, the joy of flying high above the clouds where nothing could touch him. Suddenly it all changed to something far different. It felt like a longing… a longing to touch her, to kiss her and he was filled with her scent. He'd only have to tilt his head to kiss her.

Gale suddenly broke the connection by stepping back. She hadn't meant for him to feel her love for him, but somehow it surfaced. She only hoped he didn't quite understand it for what it was.

"T-Try again," she said trying to regain control.

Snape was completely baffled, but quickly focused and tried it again. A sudden tingling sensation coursed through his body as he felt himself grow; new appendages forming. Gale stepped back as he transformed into a ten foot black dragon. Small horns ran over his head forming into two large twisting horns sweeping back from the top. More small horns ran along his cheeks and lower jaw as well. His frilled ears twitched as the transformation was ended and the back sweeping purple tinged neck frill rose and fell for an instant.

"It worked," he rumbled flaring his nostrils in his beaked snout.

Gale smiled and transformed; as it turned out he was only 2 feet taller than her.

"A black dragon; why am I not surprised?" she mused. "Now try walking, it's harder than you think."

As Snape took his first step he realized what she meant. He wanted to move on all four, but his mind wanted to walk on two legs and he found himself sitting before he knew it. Gale snorted trying hard not to laugh and Snape growled deeply. He got back up and took one clumsy step after another until he started walking quite well. Gale ran past him and he chased after her. There was no way he was going to let her make a fool of him and overtook her, reaching the end of the stadium before her. His face was more expressive than hers and she saw him smirk in triumph.

"Ok, now try moving your wings," she said.

Snape moved his left shoulder and then his right, but his wings wouldn't budge.

"I don't even feel them," he said turning to Gale.

Gale walked up to him and inspected his back, something wasn't right.

"Stand as straight as you can please," she said.

Snape did as told and she reared up; holding his shoulder for support she punched down hard on his shoulder blades between the wings. A loud crack sounded and Snape hit the ground.

"What do you think your doing," he bellowed with his wings spread angrily.

"It worked didn't it?" she pointed at his wings.

Snape turned to look at his wings and his anger subsided.

"So it seems," he said getting the feel for them.

"Now, if you wish to fly you have to kick off with all your might," explained Gale. "But don't think about moving your wings, it'll happen instinctively. All you have to think about is how much you want to be up there."

As a visual aid she kicked off and flew a small circle around Snape before settling down again. Snape knew he was going to make a fool of himself now and hesitated before trying his luck. He kicked off as hard as he could and jumped quite high, but he did exactly what he wasn't supposed to and his wings didn't move together. He landed gracefully at least and growled. He tried thrice more before snarling at the sky.

"It's not working," he said turning to Gale.

The silver looked up at the moonlit sky before approaching Snape. Without permission she touched the side of her snout against his and again he was filled with the want to fly, the joy of being high up above the world. As well as the want for her.

"Hold on to that thought," she said softly drawing back from him. "Try again."

Snape looked into her eyes a moment before looking up. Kicking off high into the sky all he thought about was being up there and his wings spread wide, scooping the air, carrying him higher. Gale watched him a moment before kicking off herself and pulled up by his side. Together they flew higher than any broomstick could and banked into an air current to carry them effortlessly.

"Now I truly understand your urge to fly," said Snape, his draconic voice easily carrying over the wind.

"Since you expect to be attacked how about learning some evasive maneuvers?" she asked gliding idly.

"I believe I can dodge well enough," said Snape.

"Prove it," she said. "I'll give you a head start and come after you."

"I won't play childish games," rumbled Snape.

"Wasn't the whole point of your accompanying me to protect me?" she said.

"Very well then," he said pulling out of the current.

Accelerating with powerful wing strokes, Snape pulled ahead as Gale hung back. She counted to twenty and went after him, catching up to him effortlessly. She dove into his back before he even realized she was there and they fell in a mess of wings.

"You just died," she growled before pushing away from him into a dive.

Snape was a little startled by the change in her demeanor, but he quickly recovered and spread his wings to catch the current and circle. Gale flew to his side a moment later.

"I though you can dodge?"

"And I suppose you can do better," growled Snape already knowing the answer.

"Let's find out."

Gale brushed her tail along his stomach as she banked off and speed away. Snape went after her with wings slicing through the air and gained on her fast; however as soon as he was about to grab her tail she swooped into a summersault and snapped at him. Snape jerked around and tried again, but she evaded him all the same. Chasing her made him feel odd and despite the strong winds her sent was stronger than ever. He had to catch her and put on a burst of speed that visibly surprised her, but still she escaped his grasp at the last moment. Snape growled in frustration when he was hit by an idea. Hanging back he let himself drop out of the sky.

Gale looked back to see Snape falling and made a tight turn back. She thought he was just fooling around, but as he gained speed she got worried and went after him.

"Professor, pull out!" she called. "You're going too fast!"

When the black kept on falling she tucked her wings tightly and arrowed her body for speed to catch up.

"Severus!"

Just as they broke through the clouds she started to reach out to grab onto his back when he spun around and grabbed her instead, trapping her in his claws.

"It appears I've caught you," he rumbled.

"Pothoc levethix!" she snarled. "You're going to get us killed!"

Snape quickly spread his wings and grunted against the pain it caused when the wind almost tore them right off. Holding Gale close to him, he managed to level out after a rather odd spiral and he rode the current in a steady glide. He was very aware she had called out his name. Giving her a warning, he reluctantly let her go and she came up beside him.

"Don't ever do that again," she rumbled. "If you go too fast you won't be able to break the fall."

"Yes, I felt that," he said. "But I caught you nonetheless."

"Because you cheated," she teased. "That doesn't count."

"It's called tactical thinking," retorted Snape. "If the enemy thinks you're injured or worse they'll let down their guard and give an opening for an attack."

Gale stalled his wing with her tail making him falter and banked off trailing laughter marking the start of a very un-Snape like horseplay that lasted a couple hours. He didn't know what it was, but he just felt years younger and her scent was driving him mad in a good way. He just had to make sure not to get carried away in that way. The eventual play fighting in the air and grappling on the ground came to an end when Snape managed to pin her down for good.

"I still win," he huffed breathlessly as he stood over her.

"You have the advantage of size," she chuckled equally breathless.

"I can't be more than two feet taller," he smirked. "Now admit it; I've won."

"Axun, wux vivex," she sighed.

"I didn't understand one word," frowned Snape.

"That's because you're not even part dragon," she said patting his proud chest.

As though waking up, Snape gave a soft tired growl and let her up.

"It's already after curfew," he said looking to the castle. "We need to return."

Gale looked puzzled, but quietly followed him as they returned to Hogwarts in silence. Snape had enjoyed this all too much and wondered if he could trust himself with her alone for an entire week.

….

_Straddled on his lap facing him, she smiled seductively, her satin nightgown leaving little to the imagination as his member pressed against her sex through her thin panties. Every small move on her part served to harden him as his hands caressed her soft pale skin; they're tongues caressing each other passionately, her warm breasts pressing against his chest. _

"_I want you," she whispered heatedly, grinding down on him._

_His lust flamed to new heights he knelt, letting her fall to the mattress with a mischievous smirk. He made short work of pulling away her panties and kissed her deeply, pushing up her nightgown. He held off long enough to take of his pants and settled himself between her legs. She smiled that seductive smile, granting him permission..._

Snape punched his mattress; he had been so close!

"Who are you?"

….

Owl post came during lunch the next day and Gale received an unmarked package. Thinking nothing of it she paid the owl and tore off the brown wrapping to reveal a wooden box. Hissing came out of the shadows as she lifted the lid and a cobra raised its head, flicking its tongue.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Malfoy leaning away.

"What does it look like you imbecile," frowned Gale.

The snake hissed again and Gale stared at it wide eyed before grabbing it out of the box and hurried out of the Great Hall. Turning the first corner she found, she set it down on the window sill and listened to what it had to say, unaware that Harry, who had been late to lunch, was watching from around the corner.

Harry had a horrible feeling as he watched Gale talk to the snake, his scar burning more than ever. Only when a firm hand gripped his shoulder and whirled him around did he come to his senses.

"What are you doing out here during lunch, Potter," demanded Snape icily.

"G-Gale," he stammered white faced. "She's talking to V- a snake."

Snape glared at the boy with venom.

"Just because you can speak parseltongue doesn't mean everyone else can," he sneered.

Harry knew he was going to regret this as he grabbed the dreaded Professor's arm and pulled him to the corner.

"Shut up and look!"

Instead of Gale talking to the snake, he found her on her hands and knees gasping for air. Jerking his arm out of Harry's grasp, he hurried to her side.

"What happened; what's wrong with you?" he asked getting on one knee. "Miss Glider!"

Gale weakly lifted her hand to her collar, but shuddered and collapsed into his quick arms. Snape turned her on her back and swept her hair out of the way, revealing two small bite marks in the crook of her neck.

"You fool, Potter!" he snapped at the gaping boy. "This could have been prevented if not for your smart mouth allegations!"

"But- but she… I'm telling you I know what I saw!" argued Harry. "I heard them!"

"Spare me till later," he snarled. "Now go get Dumbledore!"

As Harry tripped over himself in a rush to get the Headmaster, Snape patted her cheek.

"Wake up Gale," he said. "Come on, open your eyes."

Suddenly a faint sting crept into his left arm and he looked up to see the snake staring at him intently from the corner of the window sill. His mind was racing when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried to the scene. Professor McGonagall knelt and too her pulse.

"Her heart is racing… and she's burning up," she added feeling her forehead.

"Severus, what happened?" asked Dumbledore with his hand on Harry's trembling shoulder.

"It appears she's been bitten by a snake," he said showing them the bite mark. "I didn't see it happen."

Snape flashed Harry a glare to make him flinch and stood up with Gale in his arms.

"Did you see the snake?" asked Professor McGonagall looking around their feet.

"It was just here," said Snape finding the snake was gone.

"Why didn't you trap it? Do you know what kind it was?"

"I was a little preoccupied with Miss Glider," snapped Snape.

"Let us bring Miss Glider to the hospital wing and continue this in my office," said Dumbledore with quiet authority.

Only then did the two quarreling Professors notice they were surrounded by the remaining students. Dumbledore led Harry through the small crowd by the shoulder, followed by the other two. Ron and Hermione filed in behind them. When they passed Malfoy he smirked.

"Harry Potter, the heir of Slytherin strikes again," he said boisterous. "Time to run Mudbloods!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" yelled McGonagall outraged. "Come to me at once!"

Malfoy's smirk fell away when she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him after her.

The small group reached soon reached the hospital wing and Professor Snape laid Gale into one of the many beds lining the wall as Madam Pomfrey walked up to them.

"What happened?" she asked. "Not another attack is it?"

"She has been bitten by a snake," said Dumbledore. "We don't know what kind it was I'm afraid."

The healer took Gale's pulse and checked her temperature as everyone watched.

"She's running a high fever," she said heading for a cupboard in the back. "But I have just the thing; she'll be up and running in no time."

A quick search and she took out a large dark glass flask with thick liquid, a satchel containing a mixture of dried herbs and a glass.

"This works against a range of snake poisons," she commented as she made a mix of the items in the glass.

Madam Pomfrey lifted Gale up enough to give her the potion; when it had been drained she laid her down and watched. Gale groaned and she furrowed her brows before opening her eyes. The Professors were visibly relieved; when she suddenly cramped up, arching her back with her eyes shut tight.

"What's happening?" asked Professor McGonagall startled.

"I don't know," said Madam Pomfrey. "This never happened before!"

Snape saw her skin shortly flash silver as her hands fell to her face and he took Madam Pomfrey by the arm, starting to drag her to the door.

"You two get out now," he snapped at the two stunned boys.

"Why I never! What has gotten into you Professor?!"

"You have to leave too," he said.

Shoving the three out of the room he locked the door and faced the puzzled Professors.

"What are you doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Miss Glider is about to revert if I'm not mistaken," said Snape.

No sooner had he said it, that Gale jerked up, her wings tearing her robe and spreading wide. She was plaintively muttering something about heat and began to revert into the silver dragon.

"Has this ever happened before?" asked McGonagall backing away with Dumbledore.

"I'm beginning to believe that was no ordinary snake," said Dumbledore.

Gale had now fully changed, crushing furniture around her as she fell on her side. She seemed very angry.

"Miss Glider, listen to me," called Snape cautiously approaching her. "Calm down and change back."

Gale turned her eyes on Snape and growled. Her tail lashed out at him, but he ducked in time and three more beds shattered.

"Heavens; are you alright Severus?" gasped McGonagall.

"I'm too old for this," he frowned getting up. "Gale! It's only us; calm down so we can help you!"

His answer came in the form of her wing as it smacked him clear across the room. He hit the ground hard and groaned in pain as Gale stood up and shook herself.

"We need to get the petrified people out of here first," said Dumbledore. "It's no longer safe; Miss Glider is not herself."

He had gone no more than two steps toward one of the occupied beds when Gale opened her jaws and darted at him. A large black dragon suddenly appeared and tackled her before she could tear into the old wizard.

"Are you alright Albus?" rumbled Snape turning to him.

"I'm impressed," said Dumbledore with raised brows. "I never knew you could do this."

"I'll explain later," he said turning back to Gale as she got up. "Right now you should get the others out of here."

McGonagall and Dumbledore hurried to the beds and started rolling them to the door when Gale tried to use her breath weapon. Snape quickly grabbed her snout and pushed it up towards the ceiling. They reared up and he pushed her against the wall, keeping her pinned as she tried to push him away.

…

Harry, Draco and Pomfrey were stuck to the door listening to the sound of shattering furniture and vicious growling. They almost fell in when the door opened and jumped aside as a bed came rolling out, followed by McGonagall, another bed and Dumbledore with the third one in tow.

"What's going on in there?" asked Pomfrey. "Why did you bring out the beds?"

"Please relocate the beds to a substitute room Poppy," said Dumbledore as he closed the door. "And if you boys would please help her."

….

"Gale, it's me, Snape," he rumbled struggling to keep her pinned. "Come to your senses; I don't want to hurt you!"

Gale jerked her head out of his grip and smashed it against the side of his face, knocking him down. She snarled and bit down at the base of his neck making him roar in pain. The black twisted his neck and bit down just below her head, making her release him. Snape rolled them over and put his weight on her.

"Gale please; come back to me," he said looking deep into her eyes. "Let me help you."

It was then that he noticed a green discoloring in her eyes.

"What happened?"

Twisting viciously she threw him off and followed through with a savage bite to his flank, tearing a deep wound that bleed freely, making him roar. It suddenly felt like something was taking over and Snape tore across her snout with the sharp claw on his wing, making her flinch back long enough to jump her. Scales flew and blood sprayed as the two dragons tore and bit at each other with no restraint whatsoever; they were both lost to themselves now.

When Dumbledore reentered the room, he could only stare a moment at the scene before him as McGonagall grabbed her chest. Blood was smeared everywhere and the leviathans were locked in a brutal struggle for dominance.

"Merlin help me," he said taking out his wand.

However, before he could even think of a spell, the room went icy cold and a sudden burst of dark magic threw the dragons apart, smashing them against the walls. As they hit the floor it seemed as though it was made of quicksand; dark pools of writhing shadows swallowing them up without a trace.

"What's happened to them," asked a very pale McGonagall.

"My guess is Kiasa has a hand in this," said Dumbledore walking further into the room. "Where did you take them Kiasa?"

"_Gale has been poisoned with liquid fire; it's driving her mad_," said the unseen Nightwalker. "_As for the wizard it seems he's been consumed by a false state of mind_."

"Where did you take them," repeated Dumbledore evenly.

"_A frozen lake, colder than the one here, in the mountains to the north_," rasped Kiasa. "_The temperature will bring them both back to their senses_."

"What about their injuries!" demanded McGonagall finally finding her voice. "Look at this place; they could both bleed to death!"

"_Their wounds will heal_," said Kiasa. "_All they must do is remain dragon_."

"We can't just sit here until they come back Albus," said McGonagall turning to the elder wizard. "We have to find them."

"I'll send someone from the department of search and rescue," said Dumbledore. "They—"

"_NO!_" boomed Kiasa. "_If you dare send anyone from the Ministry I will kill them before they ever find her!_"

"We can't leave them there on their own in the state they're in," said Dumbledore. "It's unacceptable."

"_I will be there_," rasped Kiasa.

"I don't trust you one bit!" huffed McGonagall.

"_You have little choice in the matter, witch_," said Kiasa darkly. "_Send them and I'll kill them!_"

"Then we will go," said Dumbledore.

"_And leave your sweet children to fend for themselves_?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes in thought a moment.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," said McGonagall. "We can't leave with the monster loose somewhere."

"Kiasa," said Dumbledore opening his eyes. "If anything more happens to either of them I will destroy you; do you understand?"

Dark laughter echoed in their minds and the chill lessened.

"_You're a fool if you think I'll let Gale die_," he said growing distant.

The cold left the room completely and they knew he had gone.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait and pray," said Dumbledore. "Sending anyone for them is the same as condemning them to death."

……..

Thank you to all who've reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Draconic words:

Pothoc - Stupid

Levethix - Wizard

Axun - Yes

Wux - You

Vivex - Victory

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same applies as in all the other chapters.

WARNING: I had made changes to chapter 4 and vastly rewritten chapter 5 and if you haven't done so already it would be in your best interest to re-read these. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 6

After a timeless moment of falling the dragons of argent and black appeared out of nowhere and smashed through the thick ice of a vast lake in the bowl of a cloud breaking snow covered mountain. Submerged in the freezing waters they slowly sank, subconsciously closing their airways until they came to rest in the soft muck below.

Gale was the first to regain her senses and wake up, loosing some of her air before realizing she was underwater. Even with the numbing cold she hurt all over, but she pushed the pain aside when she saw the unconscious black laying barely two feet away. He looked how she felt, but now was not the time to wonder about what had happened and she grabbed his wrist, awkwardly pulling him after her as she swam up with the aid of her wings and tail; every move sot pain through her body. Gale was exhausted when she finally found the broken ice and dragged herself and Snape out with the very last of her strength, collapsing on the spot. She shuddered at the sight of his wounds in the light of day; it was obvious only something her size could have inflicted them. All she could remember is being bitten b the snake; everything else was a complete blank. Looking back at Snape she saw the worse wound on his flank, his blood slowly coloring the ice crimson. The blood flow, however slow now, would have to be stopped or he might very well bleed to death in his sleep. Gale took a deep breath, holding it a moment and breathed a healing mist across his flank. It was all she could do and with all of her energy spent she simply rested her head on the ice and fell asleep.

….

The sun was setting when Snape came to, his body cold and hurting all over. It took a moment before the world made sense again, his eyes instantly focusing on the battered silver dragon next to him. She looked as bad as he felt, making him feel even worse. He knew he had done this to her, however why he did it was beyond him; he felt sick inside. Her golden blood smeared the ice around her, but he could tell her wounds had stopped bleeding, as had his. He was surprised to find his flank had already healed over, distinctly remembering the severity of it before loosing himself to an incredible rage.

Snape rumbled at the memory and pushed himself up, aggravating his injuries and moved close to Gale, checking her over more carefully. He could tell by the way she lay and breathed how exhausted she was and surveyed their surroundings. The winds were starting to pick up and it wouldn't be good to be in the open like this, not with their wounds. They were close to the shore, but he couldn't make out anything but white all around them. Getting Gale to the shore would prove rather awkward, but he had no real choice.

It was dark by the time Snape finally managed to drag her all the way and he hoped he didn't injure her more in the process. He had found a small protected area against a cliff. Wanting nothing more but to rest he settled down next to Gale in a protective half circle and let sleep claim him.

….

It was early morning the next day when Dumbledore was woken by the melodious tune of his phoenix, Fawks. He wasted no time in getting out of bed and putting on his morning robe to meet his feathered friend of ages by his perch.

"And tell me old friend, have you found them?" he asked stroking his belly. "Are they well?"

Fawks affectionately nipped at his finger and squawked.

"I'm very relieved to hear that," sighed Dumbledore. "I thank you for your help."

….

It was the second night when Snape woke, the unnatural drop in temperature being the culprit.

"What are you doing here," he hissed when he spotted the Nightwalker near Gale's head.

Kiasa's eyes shortly flared, but he continued rubbing her snout.

"_I should kill you where you lay, wizard_," he rasped. "_You're lucky Gale likes you so much_."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" snarled Snape. "She attacked first; I tried to calm her."

"_A weak attempt it was after which you tore into her without mercy_!"

Snape growled, feeling a pressure build up in his chest. He quickly simmered down when Gale twitched.

"What happened to her," he asked. "And to me for that matter; why did I do this to her?"

"_She was poisoned with liquid fire_," said Kiasa now stroking her neck. "_The heat inside drove her insane, she had no control of herself_._ As for you; your weak mind was dominated by dragon's rage_."

"How could this happen," he pushed, ignoring the jibe.

"_As much as Gale has advanced in natural magic you can't expect her to succeed in everything_," he said. "_The spell she inscribed on the scale she gave you has a flaw_."

"What do you mean; what kind of flaw?"

"_There is no limiter_," Kiasa said simply. "_The spell has grown beyond its purpose_."

"Damn it! Don't keep making me ask!" sneered Snape.

Kiasa fixed his crimson eyes on Snape and he could've sworn if the Nightwalker had a mouth he'd be smiling.

"_Can't you feel it_?" he asked. "_The scale itself is useless now; the spell has incorporated itself into your very being. When you change, you truly are a dragon of black; before you were simply wearing its form_."

Snape stared with unseeing eyes as the realization slowly sank in. But how could anyone cast without limiters. The very spell itself should always have limiters in its foundation.

"_Gale tired to copy something her kind is born with into spell form_," said Kiasa as though reading his mind. "_The ability was never meant for humans and even less to be confined to a spell._"

"Can I prevent this rage from ever happening again?" he asked finally.

"_If you set your mind to it_," he said getting to his feet. "_It would be in your best interest. If you ever harm her like this again not even her love for you will keep me from killing you_!"

With that Kiasa vanished and Snape was left baffled.

_Her love for me?_

It never occurred to him how much she really cared for him and if he was to be honest with himself, he liked her more than he was supposed to himself. However, in retrospect he was rather daft for not noticing it sooner.

_You're not allowed to fall in love with her you bloody fool_!

Grumbling to himself he shifted to relieve his injured flank and rested his head back on the cold ground. It was true though, he had already shown her more affection than was proper and somehow the notion didn't bother him as much as it should. Even now as he watched her sleeping he remembered their first flight together; just seeing her fly was alluring in itself; her graceful body and sinewy neck and…

_You hopeless bastard_, he berated himself. _Even as a dragon you're attracted to her_.

With a huff he turned his head away and closed his eyes, determined to ban all improper thoughts from his mind. It worked until sleep claimed him and his dreams were no longer under his control. A blessing no one could look into his dreams.

….

It was midday of the third day when Snape next opened his eyes and he found that Gale had not even moved an inch. As exhausted as she must be, he had to make sure she was still able to wake up for his own ease of mind. He nudges her snout with his own.

"Wake up Gale; open you eyes."

Her eye opened barely a sliver before falling shut again, her body shifting a little. Snape gave a small smile and touched the side of his snout to hers for a lingering moment before turning away again. It seemed all they could do for now was sleep as the worse of their injuries slowly mended.

Later in the evening as Snape barely dozed, Gale finally stirred for real and slowly opened her eyes as he raised his head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

It took a moment for Gale to come fully awake and she slowly raised her head.

"I feel weaker than ever before in my life," she rumbled groggily. "And I ache all over…"

"Welcome to my world," he commented dryly.

Gale bowed her head.

"Sir…"

Snape shook his head.

"Don't even start," he said. "We both lost our heads."

Gale rested her head on the ground with a great sigh.

"I'm still sorry," she muttered.

Snape frowned and shook his head when he suddenly felt guilty. Turning away from her he nudged her with his tail.

"I'll make sure this never happens again," he said. "I promise."

Gale chuckled and closed her eyes, the tips of their tails wrapped around each other. The rest of the night was spent sleeping yet again and by the fourth day their strength was finally returning.

Snape watched as Gale shifted around and exhaled the small gathered reserve of her healing mist on his flank and shuddered at the tingling it spread through his body.

"You shouldn't use it all on me," he commented at some point. "You're wounds need healing as well."

"It's better if you're able to walk," she said. "So far we've been lucky, but who knows what creatures live here; I don't even know where we are."

"Good point," he admitted. "But don't overdo it; you're still weak."

Gale couldn't smile but he saw it in her eyes.

"I'm honored you care so much."

Snape looked away and Gale paused.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean…"

"The weather has been steadily declining," he said changing the subject completely. "We might have to find better shelter soon."

"It'll be slow, but you should be able to move by tomorrow," she said. "I'll try and find a way to higher ground."

Without further ado Gale limped off and Snape sighed.

"Of course I care," he muttered.

Gale was gone for a few hours when she suddenly fell from above, ungracefully hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. Startled, Snape pushed himself up on weak legs and limped towards her, noticing the odd angle of her wing and blood coming from her jaw.

"What the bloody hell?!"

A thump behind him was all the warning he got; when he turned he received a club in his face that sent him flying. Swimming in pain he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the ringing out of his ears as he held his head. Whatever hit him grunted in victory and approached with heavy footsteps, a foul scent reaching the black's nose. Squinting at first, his vision cleared enough for him to identify the frost giant and the danger he was in. But then the creature paused and turned to Gale when she groaned, grabbing her by the back of her neck to raise her with ease.

"Release her!" he snarled fighting the dizziness making his vision fade in and out.

The giant didn't even spare a glance as he shook her, prodding her with his club. Snape snarled and struggled to his feet. Pushing the pain out of his mind, he started running at him.

"Release her at once," he roared.

The giant turned just in time and caught Snape in a crushing hold when the black jumped at him, but his jaws still clamped shut on his right shoulder. The creature jerked him off, tearing a chunk of flesh and threw him to the ground with an angry growl. Snape bounced right back and caught his arm, crushing the thick bone. The giant smashed his elbow down on his head, a marvel he didn't shatter his skull. Seeing stars, he was easily thrown off. The giant took the wicked club in both his hands and raised it high above his head seemingly unaware his arm was broken. Hoping Kiasa was right about him now being a true dragon in this form, Snape turned on his back, inhaled deeply and spewed a stream of acid in the giant's face. The creature dropped the club and held his face, burning his hands as the acid ate away at his flesh. Inhaling again, Snape finished the job and the giant went down for good. For a moment he could only lay there, exhausted and hurting everywhere. Then, gritting his teeth he rolled over and staggered towards Gale.

He never reached her before blacking out.

……..

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. Thank you for your reviews so far.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same applies as in all chapters.

Chapter 7

_The moonlight reflected in the silver hair of the woman as she approached him. Her soft hand touched his cheek and he reached out, embracing her; holding her close. Her body felt cool against his and he kissed her deeply, laying her down beneath him. _

Heat. He never thought he'd be so glad to feel this kind of warmth wash over him. Opening his eyes he stared directly at a large fire, his surroundings hidden in shadow. To his surprise his head wasn't killing him anymore; for that matter he didn't hurt half as bad as before. Raising his head he looked around; it seemed they were in a cave. His growing panic was erased when he found Gale lying in a dark corner behind him. A dark shadow seemed to embrace her broken wing and it wasn't until it turned that he recognized Kiasa. It was odd, but somehow there wasn't even a hint of the usual hostility he felt from the nightwalker and he just turned back to what he was doing. Snape got up and walked over to sit with Gale and watched as Kiasa continued to mend her wing.

"_You saved her life_," he said. "_I owe you a great debt_."

"I shouldn't have let her go in the first place," he grumbled.

"_I've done all I can for you_," said Kiasa getting to his feet. "_This cave has a lake with fish deeper inside and it's hidden from the outside. You should be able to fly in a day's time_."

"Why can't you transport us back; you're the one who got us here in the first place."

"_I've expended too much of my strength to heal you both_."

Kiasa stared off into space a moment and turned back to Snape.

"_My master calls; I must go_."

When Kiasa was gone, Snape didn't wait long and settled down next to Gale. Be it so or not, right now he just didn't see her as his student at all. He couldn't recall ever being so scared for someone else in his life; he would defend her if it cost him his life and he almost did. It was a miracle he didn't have brain damage as it was. With a heavy sigh he shifted to get more comfortable when he suddenly noticed Gale was awake and looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked slightly cocking his head.

"I saw what you did for me before I lost consciousness," she said raising her head. "I owe you my life."

Without hesitating she drew close and licked the side of his snout; a kiss if dragons were to do such things and then she lowered her head again, closing her eyes to sleep. Snape yawned and did the same. The thought of how things would change when they returned bothered him; all injuries and battles aside, he had liked just being with her as a companion of sorts instead of a teacher. Nevertheless it couldn't be helped and he'd just have to deal with it.

Gale was the first to wake the next morning and quietly padded off to the opening of the cave and made sure nothing was near before walking out. The cave mouth was well hidden as it was at the bottom of a large crevice. She couldn't imagine how Kiasa had gotten them down here without just pushing them over the edge, but she forgave him, knowing he had done well in healing them. Gale scaled the wall with her sharp claws and took another look around. The mountain itself went further up; however, more interested in the beyond, she walked to the edge of the plateau, looking out into the world. There were no clouds today and she could see clearly for miles around.

"And here I thought you'd have learned from your mistake the first time" grumbled Snape as he came up behind her. "While you're busy sightseeing all manner of creatures could have snuck up on you."

"Sorry sir, but just look," she said gesturing to the view with her snout. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Snape frowned and shook his head.

"Women," he muttered.

Gale smacked her tail against his flank.

"I heard that!" she huffed.

"If you're quite done it's time to get off this bloody mountain," he said scanning the landscape. "We can't fly in broad daylight when there are no clouds; I'll have to apparate."

"You can apparate all the way back to Hogwarts?" she asked cocking her head. "I can't even see the magical distortion of its barrier."

"Of course I can't, but if I go as far as I possibly can we should get there in a few tries."

Snape turned back to human and Gale followed suit, taking his offered hand.

"Hogwarts is south from here," he commented looking up at the sun to get his barring. "That means we go that way."

Gale giggled at the overly serious attitude he'd taken on and they disappeared with the sound of a whip crack. As predicted it had taken ten bounds until they finally reached Hogsmade at which point Snape was feeling a little dizzy.

"I need to learn to apparate someday," said Gale as Snape took a breather. "It would be a good stand in until I learn translocation."

Snape regarded her with a raised brow.

"What, pray tell, is the difference?" he asked straightening up.

"Draconic translocation has no limit as to distance," she said simply. "It'll take me a few hundred years to be ready for it however."

Snape gave a snort and they started walking up the trail to Hogwarts in comfortable silence; Gale changed her age half way there.

….

Knowing perfectly well this was the first thing Dumbledore would make them do, Snape took Gale to the hospital wing to get a checkup. The room had been cleaned and repaired by the diligent house elves and no one except the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall had seen the mess. But that didn't stop Madam Pomfrey from making a huge fuss and he wondered if she had waited for this very moment this whole time. He thanked his stars when Dumbledore and McGonagall came hurrying in.

"Thank goodness you two are safe," breathed the elder witch. "We were so worried! After seeing--"

"It's good to see you back unharmed," interjected Dumbledore putting his hand on McGonagall's shoulder.

Gale got up from the bed she was sitting on and lowered her head.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused," she apologized. "I'll do anything to try and make up for it."

Dumbledore warmly smiled at her.

"We'll talk about it in my office," he said. "You'll be able to tell me everything in quiet."

Reaching the office, everyone took a seat and Dumbledore offered refreshments which were politely declined.

"Where to begin," said Dumbledore. "Miss Glider, in your absents I've found some answers to some very important questions; most importantly the question why anyone would try to poison you."

Gale stiffened a little, but continued to listen quietly.

"I also had a word with Mr. Potter, which further confirmed my thoughts about you," he continued. "Prior to being bitten, he tells me he saw you talking to the snake. What caught my attention was the fact that his scar started hurting him."

The change in the room was almost tangible and glancing around she saw the quasi disturbed expressions of the other two Professors.

"The thing about Harry's scar, is that it hurts him when he's in the presence of any essence of Voldemort; be it him or just a shadow of his power," he said eliciting a small gasp from McGonagall at the mention of the name. "He also tells me of his scar bothering him when he sees you, albeit just a little."

"You're not seriously implying Miss Glider is possessed," said Snape rising from the chair. "It's ridiculous and Potter—"

"Not possessed, Severus," said Dumbledore keeping his eyes on Gale.

Snape went quiet and looked at Gale. She'd grown very pale, her eyes glazed; when she met his eyes she seemed to beg his forgiveness and without looking she pulled up the sleeve of her left arm. She put her hand on a spot Snape knew all too well and looking down at it, removed her hand again to reveal a discoloring in her skin.

"You're bloody joking," he whispered stunned.

McGonagall folded her hands in front of her mouth, unable to say anything when she saw the birthmark inherited by all members of the Slytherin line; a mark, that years ago to this day instilled fear wherever it appeared.

"Riddle," she confessed dejectedly. "My name is Riddle; I was sent here to kill Harry Potter."

"And the snake was a punishment," offered Dumbledore. "Because you haven't done it."

Gale nodded.

"Why haven't you?" asked Snape back in control. "You've had more than a few opportunities."

"Severus!" snapped McGonagall.

"It's a perfectly valid question Minerva," frowned Snape crossing his arms.

"Please answer," said Dumbledore.

"I don't want to kill him," she said while hiding the mark again. "Killing the innocent goes against my very being; even if I weren't a silver I'd still not kill him."

"Why should we believe that?" probed Snape. "What proof can you offer to convince us to trust you?"

Gale couldn't blame Snape, but it hurt a little coming from him.

"I can't give you anything but my word sir," she said. "As you've said yourself; I've had ample opportunity to kill Potter and you when we were stranded in the mountains for that matter."

At that she looked away and sighed.

"Sir," she addressed Dumbledore. "If there's no other way, I won't resist if you notify the Ministry of my existence, but I swear to you it was never my intention to kill Harry. I'm nothing like my father."

"I don't think that will be necessary Miss _Glider_," he said after a moment, emphasizing her fake name. "The crimes of the father are not yours to bear and I don't sense that you're lying or bear any ill will towards my students. But I do profess myself disappointed that you didn't come to me with this from the beginning. I- we can't help you if you don't trust us first."

"Sir?"

"As far as anyone needs to know, you're name is Glider," said Dumbledore. "You'll attend classes as before, but I will be checking all mail addressed to you from now on and I'd ask that you be honest with me in the future."

"… Thank you…" she said overwhelmed.

Dumbledore nodded with a warm smile.

"Everyone deserves a chance," he said getting up and coming around his desk. "Now if you would excuse us."

The Headmaster saw Gale out the door when she put her hand on his arm.

"Sir, you truly are a great man," she said before hurrying away.

Dumbledore chuckled and headed back into the office.

"Now to you, Severus," he said returning to his seat. "Tell me what happened to you…"

….

Sitting on the parapet of the astronomy tower hugging her legs, Gale looked off towards the mountains without really seeing anything as she was lost in her thoughts. She had dreaded her secret being revealed since the day she had begun walking among other people, but somehow she was glad that Dumbledore had found out. It was a big weight off her shoulders and it had gone vastly different than she had feared the entire time. In her head she had thought they would shun and lock her up and try to get information she didn't poses, but instead, the Headmaster had shown kindness and even went as far as to keep it a secret himself. As good as it made her feel, it also made her feel horrible for not telling Snape first. The look on his face cut deep and she wondered if there was anyway to reconcile with him. She had long ago developed feelings far beyond her primary crush on him and after he had risked his life for her, those feelings deepened. In her fancy she sometimes believed Snape himself had exhibited signs he might like her at least a little.

It was the beginning of winter's premature evening gloom when Gale was startled by the creaking of the door behind her.

"You're harder to find than a stray house elf," said Snape as he closed the door behind him.

He walked up to her and laid his arms on the parapet, folding his hands; he merely pretended to enjoy the view for a long moment, as did she, albeit a bit tenser than him. With a sigh he turned enough to comfortably glance at her from the side, his eyes examining the stone he was leaning on.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked finally.

Gale was unable to answer.

"After everything we've been through I had hoped you'd trust me by now," he continued then.

"I do trust you…"

"Then why were you afraid to tell me Gale? I don't go about risking my life for people to just abandon them afterwards," he said straightening up. "Not even if they are the daughter of the world's most powerful dark wizard. And now I find out you don't even trust me; not really."

Gale almost fell off the parapet she shifted so fast to sit on the very edge facing him.

"That's not true!" she all but shouted. "I trust you with my life! Why else would I have chosen you to protect me before this mess happened?"

"Then why!" he demanded equally loud.

Their eyes had locked until Gale had to look away, turning her face down to the side.

"Because I've been in love with you for months and I didn't want to loose what kindness you've shown me," she said jumping off the parapet to walk away from him.

Standing with her back to him she hugged herself and sighed deeply.

"Sir… I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said quietly. "And if I've lost your favor then I'll have to cope with it. Just forget what I just said."

So Kiasa had been telling the truth. In retrospect he was rather daft for not catching onto it sooner.

"The reason I even care that you didn't confide in me is because quite frankly I care about you," he said turning his head enough to glance at her through his peripheral vision. "I… when we started flying together I started feeling…"

Snape took a breath and turned.

"Every time I see you, I see you as you really are," he said gaining confidence. "The feelings I have for you are always there. And it's so incredibly frustrating you chose to come here as a child!"

It took a moment for Gale to muster the courage to face him again; Snape grimaced.

"Now it's even more frustrating to know it's mutual," he muttered.

"But I'm not a child," said Gale slightly spreading her hands in indication of herself. "You said yourself you see me as I really am; why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't," he said. "I haven't enjoyed being with another person as I do with you in a long time; I didn't want to jeopardize it."

"Yes, you don't strike me as very social," she dared to kid.

"Why thank you; this coming from the woman who broke a student's arm for trying to see her face," he chided crossing his arms.

A wide smile split her face and she stifled a giggle, making Snape smile and shake his head.

"So you're really ok with who I am?" she asked sober again.

Snape leaned back against the parapet and worked something out in his mind before answering.

"Who you are has nothing to do with what family you're born into," he said. "Dumbledore had said as much. However, I feel I should tell you something about me you might not like."

Gale walked up to him and leaned against the parapet at his side.

"I believe I already know what you're going to say," said Gale. "You were one of them, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Snape looking into her eyes.

"Are you one who waits for my father's return to power?" she asked after a moment.

"No, I left the fold prior to his downfall," he said. "I turned spy for Dumbledore."

"Then it's all in the past."

"Don't say that so lightly Gale; I've done terrible things and killing isn't the worst of it."

"I'm fully aware of that, but you left of your own accord and worked at redeeming yourself," she said with a soft smile. "That part of you is in the past."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and simply looked into her eyes for a few heartbeats. Then, taking her hand in his left he coaxed her closer, straightening up and stroked her hair with his right before slipping it to the nape of her neck; their kiss was soft and slow, her hands resting on his chest as he completely encircled her with his arms.

….

It was the final day of vacation and by evening the school would be filled with students once again. That fact alone made Gale want to spend it in as much peace as she could. However, first she would have to come up with a plausible cover story at breakfast with the Gryffindors. From them it would circulate to others and with any luck she would never have to answer to the events again.

He audience paid rapt attention as she related the bogus events that led to her and Snape's disappearance. In Gale's version, Madam Pomfrey had somehow managed to break one of the shelves in her cupboard and the resulting mess just happened to be the ingredients to create an odd monster. Having detected the vapors beforehand, Professor Snape acted accordingly and sent the healer and students to safety before the creature could come to be and attack. This accounted for the crashing and the roars and the need to relocate the petrified victims. Then, without the needed potions, Professor Snape had taken her to St. Mungo's and that's where they had been.

Personally, Gale thought this would never work, but to her amusement Ron voiced what a shame it was he couldn't see the creature before it was destroyed and launched the group into animated conversation amongst themselves. It surprised her with what ease they had accepted her cover story, but then she remembered they really were just children in a magical world of endless mysteries and adventures. For her part, Gale found out Hermione was out sick in the hospital wing. Downing her water she left them to it and walked out of the great hall to go on her prearranged flight.

It was during that time that it suddenly struck her she had no where to go after this school year was over. She was only posing as a student because of Harry, but really there was already no more reason to do so. She had made up her mind and was not going to bring harm to the boy; thus she was of no more use for her father and she doubted very much he would want her back after such treachery in his eyes. However, even if Voldemort had no real body there were many ways for him to bring her harm or even kill her. This school was the only real safe place she knew and that aside, she really loved it here. But since she's not really a student, there was no reason for her to come back; Hogwarts wasn't a house to simply live in after all.

The answer to everything made her laugh out loud and she swiftly banked back towards the school.

….

"You want to what?" asked Snape looking up from his paper.

"I want to become a teacher," repeated Gale with excitement dancing in her eyes. "I can't very well remain a student here, but I don't want to leave for good either."

"Why on earth would you willingly submit yourself to the constant flow of dunderheads who's only mission in life is to make your job a living hell?" he asked leaning back. "Not to mention give you a headache every other night."

Gale walked around the desk and gently massaged his temples with her cool fingers as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'll admit some of it is for selfish reasons of self preservation, but the more I thought about it, the more I started liking the idea," said Gale. "And why did you become a teacher then for that matter?"

Snape opened his eyes and reached up to caress the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"I'll have a word with Dumbledore tomorrow," he said with a small smile.

Gale smiled before leaning down to kiss him.

"Thank you," she said.

….

True to his word, Professor Snape had informed the Headmaster of Gale's wish and she was invited to walk with him in the courtyard Thursday after classes.

"Professor Snape told me about your request," he said conversationally as they strolled along the cobble stoned path. "Tell me, what has brought this about?"

"Basically, sir, I see no reason to remain as a student once this year is over," said Gale. "I only did it because of Potter; however I also chose to go against my father and not bring harm to the boy. I've come to really like it here and where at first I was merely scared for my future, I now really like the idea of teaching here one day."

"Go on," smiled Dumbledore.

"As things stand, my magic is different from humans'; I don't need a wand for channeling or the mystic paths to cast my spells."

As she spoke, Gale had taken out a small silver piece, levitating it over her palm and transfiguring it into various items to demonstrate her point. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I don't need this schooling and I'm old enough," she finished.

"It's true your mixed heritage has an emphasis on your draconic bloodline and it's left you well off," smiled Dumbledore. "You have a good understanding of theory and you'd learn to convey your knowledge to the students during your apprenticeship. I don't see a reason why I shouldn't accept your request; what did you have in mind?"

"I thought of majoring in Potions and Transfiguration and minor in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered happily.

"Sounds well rounded," nodded Dumbledore. "I'll have a word with the Professors if they are willing to take you as an apprentice next year."

"Thank you sir."

….

It was the end of February when Gale received the good news of her acceptance as Professor's apprentice and the paperwork that came with it; by the beginning of March she had her Ministry approved license.

It was the Easter holidays, the day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gale was helping Professor McGonagall return a stack of books in a hurry as the Gryffindor had her heart set on watching the match.

"I'm glad you offered to help Miss Glider," she was saying. "I would so hate to miss the start of—_Merlin's beard_!"

The Professor's sudden stop wasn't registered at once as an odd sound caught her attention fading away and Gale ran into her arm and dropped the books; that's when she saw the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw peering sightlessly around the corner of the library with the aid of a mirror. Professor McGonagall drew her wand and looked around, holding Gale slightly behind her by her shoulder.

"Quickly, help me get them to the infirmary," she said anxiously.

Gale conjured two stretchers and the Professor lifted them up.

"I think whatever did this is gone Professor," said Gale. "I don't hear anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm not taking any chances," she said. "Hurry now."

After reaching the infirmary the Professor left Gale there to hurry down to the Quidditch field and call it off. She could hear her magnified voice a while later urging all students to return to their House common rooms and made to leave when Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," she said. "You still need to tell me exactly what happened."

Gale frowned.

"But there's nothing to tell," she said. "I was helping Professor McGonagall put away some books when we found them. That's all I know."

"Well, I'd still feel better if you would wait until someone can escort you," she said.

"In a moment the entire student body will come tramping in," said Gale walking to the door. "I'll be careful!"

She knew if she didn't leave now she really would be stuck until escorted and hurried out the door before Madam Pomfrey could say anything more. By the time she got to the common room the majority of students were already there and waiting. Professor Snape came in not to long after the last student and read out a scroll with new rules.

"…are effected immediately," he finished rolling up the scroll. "Under the circumstances I trust you're all clear on the fact these new security measures are for your protection and breaking them will get you expelled… if you're lucky."

"But why should we have to stay cooped up in here?" asked Malfoy. "We're Slytherin; you won't find any mudblood here."

"Just because none of us have been attacked doesn't mean we're not liable to be attacked in the future," snapped Gale.

"You saw the message on the wall," retorted Malfoy. "Enemies of the _Heir_ beware. The Heir of Slytherin was a pureblood! And why would he attack his own house?"

Gale let out an inhuman growl.

"What do you know of the Heir of Slytherin!" she snarled. "I—"

"That's enough," interjected Snape. "Miss Glider, a word?"

Snape had to partly drag her a few steps before she followed him out of the common room. He waited until the entrance had sealed itself.

"You realize you almost gave yourself away in there right?" he said fixing his eyes on hers. "Not only that you're not completely human, but also who you really are."

For a moment Snape could see nothing of the woman she really was, instead all he saw was an angry girl as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"What's wrong Gale?" he asked finally. "You never let anyone get to you like this."

"Malfoy keeps reaching a new level of low," she growled. "I just want to strangle that—"

"Remember who you are," frowned Snape. "You're starting to act the way you look."

Gale took a breath and cooled off.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just a little tense."

"We all are," said Snape. "Now can I trust you not to kill Malfoy as soon as I turn my back?"

As he'd hoped it put a smile on her face.

"I can't promise anything."

….

The next morning at breakfast the students received some more bad news. Professor McGonagall informed everyone that Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban, making sure to add she was not one bit convinced of his guilt and that she would be filling in as Headmistress as Dumbledore had been suspended by the governors. From then on, fear and suspicion hung heavy in the halls of Hogwarts.

It was two weeks after the Headmaster's suspension when Gale found herself in the common room so bored she thought she might die. Everyone else had long gone to bed and she was at least able to stretch her wings. Not being able to fly was murder. Gale tensed when she suddenly heard something dragging in the wall; a sound akin to when she would drag her tail. It seemed to come from below and head up. Grabbing her cloak, she threw it on and climbed up to one of the enchanted windows. Tonight it looked out towards Hagrid's empty hut. When she was out she could no longer see a window and groaned at the prospect of sneaking around to the front of the castle and get down into the dungeons again.

"I really should have thought about that before I left," she muttered.

Her eyesight was so much better at night and she caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron coming out of Hagrid's hut with ease and sprinted over on swift and silent feet. Mere feet away Ron elbowed Harry and pointed at her.

"What are you two doing here?" she said not even out of breath.

"We could ask you the same thing," said Ron. "You're not going to tell on us are you?"

"I don't even know what you're doing," frowned Gale.

"We think this trail of spiders will lead us to the answer of who opened the chamber of secrets," said Harry pointing on the ground.

Gale stared at the spiders as they crawled into the forbidden forest and suppressed a growl. She had a score to settle with their much bigger brethren.

"I'm coming too," she said resolutely.

Harry lit his wand and they started walking into the forest, following the steady trickle of spiders. The further they went the denser the forest became and soon everyone but Gale were tripping; it slowed the search immensely. It was around half an hour later when the forest floor began to slope down and she could see more and more webbing all around. Then Fang let out a loud bark to scare the living daylights out of the three and they stopped as something big snapped branches as it came towards them.

"Why on earth did you bring him along," hissed Gale concentrating on their surroundings.

"I think something big's out there," breathed Harry.

"You think?" said Ron in a high voice. "And Fang just gave us away!"

The three of them stood stock still when suddenly from their right a blaze of bright light made them throw up their arms to shield their eyes. Gale swore at the stab of pain.

"Harry look!" said Ron with great relief. "Harry, it's our car!"

"What's a car?" asked Gale still rubbing her eyes.

Both boys ignored her question and walked towards the car; Ron hugged and patted it.

"I wondered where you'd gone," he was saying. "Look, the forest's made it wild; it's been out here all along."

Harry crouched down to look for the spiders, but they had all fled from the headlight's glare.

"We'll have to look for the spiders again," he said after a moment.

Gale was about to say something when she saw large spiders appear all around them.

"Um guys…"

She turned, but it was too late, both boys and even the dog were captured in their strong pincers. One of them tried to grab her as well, but she easily broke free and made a run for it. She felt a little guilty for leaving them, but she'd be no good to anyone if she too were overwhelmed. She looked back to see them being carried off, tearing her cloak on a bramble bush and ran until she had enough room to revert and take to the air out of reach. She had to circle in a wide radius a few times before she caught a glimpse of what looked promisingly like a spider's den. It was a large clearing and she was able to swoop down and arrived on the scene just as Harry and Ron were being attacked by the large creatures. She let out a fierce roar to draw their attention and breathed cold to freeze the spiders in the immediate vicinity.

"Now were really done for," squeaked Ron pale as the dead.

Gale touched down just behind them and batted away a few more spiders with her tail.

"It's me, Gale," she rumbled. "Sorry for running off on you."

"You're a dragon?!" gaped Harry.

"Save it for later," growled Gale. "Right now you need to get out of here."

As soon as she'd said it, the car came thundering in and ran over anything in its path until it screeched to a halt at Gale's flank.

"Get Fang!" yelled Harry as he dove into the car.

Ron grabbed the dog and threw him in before jumping in after. The car slammed its doors shut and speed back up the slope, running over more spiders as Gale backed up after them. She snapped down on a mouthful of spiders with a satisfying crunch and swallowed. The acrid taste was pretty good, but this wasn't the time to fill her stomach and she ran after the car, taking to the air just after it did. She wondered why she'd never seen this strange creature before if it could fly and made a mental note to ask later.

The car landed at the very edge of the forest and Gale followed suit, changing to human as soon as she touched the ground.

"Are you two alright," she asked.

Ron stepped aside and emptied his stomach in the pumpkin patch as Harry ogled at her.

"Wow it really was you," he said. "You're a real dragon!"

"Half dragon," she corrected him scratching the back of her head. "Listen, do me a favor and don't tell anyone ok?"

When Gale had reached up to her head, her torn left sleeve had fallen back and Harry caught a glimpse of something that made his scar sizzle.

"I won't," he swallowed trying not to look the way he felt.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked over to Ron. "Did you guys find anything worth the trip?"

"No, just another dead end," said Ron weakly.

"We found out Hagrid was innocent," frowned Harry.

"Well, I trust you have a way back to the castle, because I'm leaving before anyone notices I'm gone," said Gale and left them to it.

……

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and its length. At first it was too short then I had two then I thought the first had a stupid ending and then I just stuck two chapters into one. I have two more chapters ready, but I'm not completely sure I'm satisfied with the third in progress yet which would lead to rewriting the others so I won't be posting them yet. And I hope Snape is still in character… I know I'm stretching his boundaries, but I can't make it fit without some OOC ness which might well increase in later chapters. He's not the type of man to really show his emotions or talk about them, but sometimes I need him to. Sorry.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as in all other chapters. I had to heavily lean on the book towards the end of this chapter because I just didn't know how else to do it. I'm sorry to seem a mere plagiarist in those instances, but I fully recognize Rowling as the owner of her work and I'm not trying to pass it off as my own. Yes, the lines that you can just as well read off the book are hers and hers alone. I just had to bridge the gap. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

It was three days till June when Professor McGonagall had an announcement for them during breakfast. She told everyone the Mandrakes were finally ready for cutting and that they would surely find the perpetrator once the students had been restored. Gale glanced at the Gryffindor table every now and then when she noticed Ginny act very odd. She had noticed changes in the girl before now, however at this point it seemed more pronounced. She couldn't hear anything beyond the loud voice of her own House and could only guess what was going on. Ginny seemed like she wanted to tell something to Ron and Harry, but she ran off before she said anything. Then she met Harry's eyes; there was something odd in the way he looked at her, but she dismissed it and left the great hall.

….

Harry and Ron excitedly passed around in the teacher's lounge. They had found a page about the basilisk in Hermione's hand and the word 'pipes' written in her hand; it had solved everything. The monster was a basilisk and the reason no one had died from its gaze was because no one had looked it right in the eyes. Furthermore no one had seen it because it was using the plumbing to get around the school and only Harry had heard the voices because he was a parselmouth. But instead of the bell to signal break, Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice echoed through the halls.

"All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please."

Harry and Ron quickly looked around for a place to hide and hear what was going on and ducked into the wardrobe. It didn't take long and the teacher's filtered in looking puzzled or fearful. Finally McGonagall came in and everyone fell silent.

"It's happened," she said. "One of the students has been taken into the chamber itself."

Some of the Professors gasped and Snape gripped the back of a chair so hard his knuckles went white.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message under the first one," said the pale McGonagall. "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

"Who is it; do you know which student?" asked Madam Hooch who had sunken into a chair.

"Ginny Weasley," said the Professor.

Harry's stomach dropped out and he felt Ron slip to the floor.

"We'll have to send all the students home tomorrow," continued McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts…"

She was interrupted when the classroom door opened again and Professor Lockhart came in beaming.

"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?" he asked completely oblivious of the hate emanating from each and every adult in the room.

"Just the man for the job," said Snape stepping forward. "A girl has been taken by the monster right into the Chamber of Secrets; your moment has come, Lockhart."

Lockhart turned pale.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the Chamber is?" Professor Sprout chipped in.

Lockhart tried to sputter an answer, but failed miserably.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you knew exactly what the monster was?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"I—I don't recall… Did I really?"

"I most certainly recall you saying it was a shame you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Remember, you said you should have given free reign from the start and that this whole affair had been botched up?"

Everywhere Lockhart looked he saw the icy glares of his colleagues.

"You must've misunderstood—I merely—that is to say… I—I…"

"Tonight will be an excellent time to tackle the monster by your self," said McGonagall. "Free reign at last; we'll make sure no one's in your way."

"O—of course…" he quivered. "I'll—I'll just go to my office a—and get ready… yeah…"

Lockhart quickly turned and fled the room.

"Finally," said McGonagall. "Now that he's out of the way we can get to the point. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students of the situation and tell them they will be sent home first thing tomorrow. The rest of you make sure there's no students left outside their dormitories."

With that they all left.

….

Snape strode into the crowded common room and immediately everyone fell silent. He got right to the point.

"There has been another attack and this time the student has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Therefore the school will be closed and you will all be taken home first thing tomorrow," he said.

"Who has been taken, Professor?" asked Silvia Nellie.

"A Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley. She's a first year," said Snape.

Malfoy laughed, "The Weasley girl? That's sure to get the monster sick!"

Snape clenched his fist, but knew he couldn't strike the boy, lest he get fired. Instead he looked around the common room to see if everyone was present.

"Where are Mr. Follek and Miss Glider?" he asked.

"Sorry," said a seventh year as he came down the stairs, "I had misplaced my wand, but I found it."

"And Miss Glider?"

"I'll check the dormitory."

Silvia ran up the steps, but came back rather fast, "She's not in any of the rooms."

"What?!"

Snape rushed up and into Gale's dorm room. It was empty. He slammed open the all the doors, but she was nowhere to be found. He practically flew down the stairs.

"Nobody leaves this room!" he barked and rushed out of the common room.

….

It was near sunset when Harry and Ron found themselves sitting relatively alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was ten that Ron spoke for the first time since they had hidden in the wardrobe.

"It wasn't something stupid about Percy," he said. "Ginny knew something about the Chamber; that's why she was taken. She was pureblood, there's no other reason."

Harry chewed over what he was about to say before finally saying it.

"Ron… that night when we went after the spiders, I saw something," he said slowly in hushed tones. "On Gale's arm; it looked like a skull and a snake…and after Ginny left... so did she. And earlier when McGonagall was talking to us and Snape barged in I could've sworn he said Gale was missing too."

"Harry! That's the dark mark," hissed Ron jumping to his feet. "That's you-know-who's mark! That's it! It's her; it has to be! Ginny hung around her every now and then; she must have found her out and waned to tell us! We have to go tell Lockhart everything we know Harry!"

….

Lockhart in his office ready to make a run for it was the last thing the boys thought they'd find on their arrival, but that was just what the coward was doing. It was revealed he had stolen the credit for great deeds of others to write his books and had erased their memories with a charm afterwards. Harry and Ron managed to subdue the man as he had tried to cast the Memory Charm on them and lead him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where she revealed how she'd died. The entrance to the Chamber as it turns out was the tower of faucets and Harry used Parseltongue to open a large hole. Kicking Lockhart in first, the boys followed and landed in a large cavern. Harry's wand lit up and they began their search. The floor was littered with small animal bones. Further in, a strange shadow was cast onto the wall and they stopped.

"Remember," said Harry. "If anything moves close your eyes."

He squinted and edged closer to the object casting the shadow.

"What is it?" called Ron.

Harry raised his wand, "It's—it's a giant snake skin!"

He heard a thud and turned around, "What happened?"

"The coward fainted!" said Ron turning back to Harry.

Lockhart jumped up and grabbed Ron's wand.

"Aha! This is where your little adventure comes to an end, boys."

He pointed the wand back and forth between Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry though; I'll tell them what happened. I'll take some of this skin back up and tell them I killed the monster. I couldn't save the girl and you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. You first Potter; say good bye to your memory. Obliviate!"

Ron's wand backfired, sending Lockhart smashing into the wall. The boys had to duck for cover as large chunks of rock caved in and divided them.

"Ron, are you O.K.?" called Harry.

"Yeah, you?"

Lockhart came to shortly after.

"Hello," he said with an innocent smile. "Who are you?"

"Ron… Weasley," said Ron slowly.

"Oh and… who am I?"

"Hey Harry; my wand backfired!" he called. "That lousy, double-crossing git has lost his memory!"

Harry heard some incessant mumbling, a thud and then silence.

"What happened?"

"Sorry, this rock just slipped out of my hand and hit him in the head!" said Ron in mock seriousness.

Harry snickered, but the situation caught up, "Listen, you try and clear some of these rocks and I'll continue looking for Ginny."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

Harry didn't have to go far as there was a round steel door with a number of snakes on it. Again he used parseltongue.

"Open," he hissed.

Along the rim a single stone snake slithered once around, touching the snout of the other snakes, causing them to coil back. The door opened and revealed a large dimly lit Chamber, the ceiling supported by great pillars with carved snakes coiling around them. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stood listening for any movement or a sound from Ginny. Then, taking out his wand he lit the tip and carefully made his way through the pillars, scared that at any moment one of those carved snakes would come alive. At the end of the chamber stood a towering statue of a wizard, high as the chamber itself. Harry had to crane his neck to take it all in, but when he got to the feet he let out a gasp. Ginny was laying facedown between them and he quickly ran to her side, dropping his wand aside to take her shoulders.

"Ginny wake up—please don't be dead, wake up," he said turning her around in his arms.

Her face was pale as stone and she felt cold, but her eyes were closed so she wasn't petrified like the others.

"Ginny, wake up," he muttered desperately. "Don't be dead, wake up!"

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry startled and spun on his knees to see a tall, black-haired boy leaning against one of the pillars watching. He seemed out of phase in a way, but there was no mistaking him.

"Tom Riddle?"

The boy nodded, keeping his eyes on Harry's face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "She's not dead is she?"

"No; she's alive," said Tom. "But just barely."

Harry remembered him from the vision of Hogwarts fifty years ago, but as he stood there he looked not one day older.

"What are you?" he asked. "A ghost?"

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

The boy pointed to the floor by the statue's toes where Harry saw the diary. But there were more pressing matters.

"Tom, you have to help me," he said. "There's a basilisk and I don't know when it'll come around; we have to hurry."

When Harry meant to grab his wand he found it missing and looked up to see Riddle twirling it between his slender fingers, all the while watching him. Harry felt there was something very wrong.

"Give me back my wand Tom," said Harry. "I might need it when the basilisk comes."

"You won't need it," said Riddle calmly. "It won't come until it's called."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry staring at him.

"I've been waiting a long time to talk to you Harry Potter," said Riddle smiling broadly.

"Don't you get it? We're in the Chamber of Secrets; there's a basilisk in here; we can talk later," pressed Harry loosing his patients.

"No; we're going to talk now," said Riddle as he pocketed Harry's wand.

The feeling of danger increased as he noticed the almost hungry look with which Riddle kept his eyes on Harry.

"How did Ginny get like this?" asked Harry carefully rising to his feet.

Riddle revealed everything then; how he had gained Ginny's trust and grown stronger as she poured her heart out to him, how he'd made her do all these things. He told Harry of how he'd had wanted to get to know him and showed him the false vision to gain his trust, and how he'd been the one to find and open the Chamber of Secrets and frame Hagrid. And finally how he had fed off Ginny's soul to the point of being able to leave the pages.

"I've been waiting for you ever since we came here, Harry Potter," he said finally. "I have so many questions for you."

"Like what?" spat Harry angrily.

"For starters tell me this," he said smiling pleasantly. "How is it that a scrawny boy like you managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How is it that you survived with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Harry could see a red gleam in his eyes now.

"What do you care?" said Harry. "Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present and future," he said softly.

Riddle took Harry's wand out of his pocket and started tracing his name in the air. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Then, with a wave of his wand, the letters realigned and now read I am Lord Voldemort. Riddle continued to tell Harry how even then he'd been using the name among his most intimate friends and how he'd hated his muggle father for abandoning him before he was even born.

"You see Harry," he was saying. "I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak my name after I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not," said Harry after a numbing moment, his voice full of hatred now.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"You're not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world; he saw right through you and he still frightens you wherever it is you're hiding these days."

Riddle's face turned ugly.

"Dumbledore was driven from this castle by the mere memory of me," he hissed.

"He's not gone; not really!" retorted Harry.

Riddle was about to speak but froze when eerie music came out of nowhere. He whirled around, staring down the corridor as it grew louder. There was a burst of flames from the nearest pillar and Dumbledore's phoenix flew straight at Harry, dropping a ragged bundle at his feet before landing on his shoulder to stare at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix…" said Riddle staring shrewdly back at it. "And that's the old Sorting Hat."

Riddle started laughing so hard it rang off the stone walls.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and a hat! You must feel very brave now Harry Potter!"

Harry didn't know what good either would be, but at least now he wasn't alone anymore and it gave him a sense of courage.

"Now tell me everything," said Riddle with his broad smile. "Tell me how you survived both our encounters and know that the longer you talk, the longer you live."

Harry frantically searched for a way out of this when he noticed his adversary was becoming more solid by the minute. He had to do something and soon.

"I don't know why you lost your powers," he said finally. "No one does; but I know why you couldn't kill me. My mother died to save me. And I've seen you, how you are now; all of your power is gone and you're hiding. You're ugly; foul."

Harry could see it as all he could do to force an awful smile.

"I see; it was you're mother," he said. "I was just wondering… there are so many strange likenesses between us; but in the end it was just luck."

Harry glanced at Ginny; she had little time left.

"It's time to see who is more powerful. Famous Harry Potter and the best weapons Dumbledore has to offer, or Lord Voldemort, Heir of the great Salazar Slytherin."

Riddle calmly walked away and stopped before the great statue.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," he hissed in parseltongue.

As the statue's mouth opened wide to reveal a large opening Harry could see something moving inside. He quickly backed up against the chamber wall and closed his eyes, feeling Fawkes take flight. He desperately wished the bird had stayed, but he could hardly expect the phoenix to be any real good against the king of serpents. His heart pounding, he listened as something hit the Chamber floor.

"Kill him," hissed Riddle.

Harry could feel the basilisk slithering towards him and blindly ran to the side with his hands stretched out in front of him. He didn't get far when he tripped and hit the floor hard, biting his lip. He could hear Riddle laughing and what worse, the serpent coming ever closer.

….

Gale pushed herself through the final gap of the claustrophobic's hell and dropped to the floor in a cavernous Chamber. For once she was glad of her small body as she looked back to the crack in the wall. It was times like this she wished she could enter the shadow realm in Kiasa's complete absence, but as it stood it had taken her nearly three hours to crawl through the cracks and crevices and she was more than glad to be in a relatively open space. Her attention was caught by not too distant voices and she carefully snuck along the carved pillars, keeping well hidden in the shadows. When she saw Harry she was momentarily indignantly outraged at how he could have possibly gotten here before her, but when she found Ginny lying on the floor she pulled herself together. She had been right; this truly was the Chamber of Secrets. The third person, a boy she didn't recognize but even at this distance seemed strangely familiar walked away from Harry to speak to the huge statue in parseltongue.

When she heard the words she knew he was the cause of everything. Gale watched as the statue's mouth opened and a large serpent uncoiled within, lowering it long body to the ground beside the boy.

"Kill him," said the boy.

Gale ran forward as Harry blindly ran away and tripped, her footsteps drowned out by the basilisk's hissing and the boy's laughing. She reverted in mid stride and launched herself at the beat, clamping down on its spine. She hadn't expected its hide to be so though, but did her best to bite down as the heavily muscled tail wrapped around her in a crushing grip. The effect was as she'd hoped and the basilisk diverted its attention to her, giving Harry time to get up. An eerie song filled the cavern and Gale barely saw the phoenix fly in and attack the serpent's eyes. He managed to puncture one of them and the Snake thrashed more wildly and snapped at the bird. Gale raked her claw over it's snout to keep it from reaching the phoenix and roared in pain as it instead struck her, biting down hard at the base of her neck repeatedly. Fawkes dived and punctured the other eye. The basilisk sputtered madly and thrashed so hard it threw her off, lunging after her.

"LEAVE THE DRAGON," screamed Riddle. "IGNORE THE BIRD! GET THE BOY! HE'S BEHIND YOU; SMELL HIM OUT! KILL HIM!"

Gale tried to get up and resume the fight, but her entire side started going numb and her strength seemed to flow from her as fast as the blood pouring from the nasty tear at the base of her neck. She could barely see anymore as everything began to swim out of focus…

….

Harry had watched as Gale hit the Chamber wall as he tightly clutched the Sorting Hat that had been flung into his arms. This tattered old hat was all he had left now and he jammed it onto his head as he ducked for cover as the basilisk's tail swept over his head. He shut his eyes tight and begged for help over and over in his head, hoping for some miracle. Instead he received a sharp blow to the head that almost knocked him out and grabbed the hat to take it off, feeling something long and hard underneath. It turned out to be a gleaming silver sword, its handle fitted with great glittering rubies.

"STOP SNAPPING AT THE BIRD!" Riddle was screaming. "KILL THE BOY! HE'S BEHIND YOU! SNIFF! KILL HIM!"

When the basilisk finally listened to its master and blindly turned towards Harry he was standing ready with the sword gripped tightly in both hands. The basilisk lunged and struck at Harry, but missed, striking again. This time its aim was true and Harry threw all his weight against the sword, ramming it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. But the warm blood spilling over his arm was not only the creature's; a long venomous fang dug deeply into Harry's arm and broke off as the basilisk keeled over sideways to lay dead.

Harry slid down and pulled the dagger from his arm, knowing the venom had already spread; it was too late. He could feel the pain spreading from the wound and his vision blurred in a matter of seconds. He felt the phoenix approach and lay it's head on his wound.

"You were brilliant Fawkes," he said thickly.

Riddle stepped closer.

"Borrowed time, Harry Potter," he said. "That's all your mother gave you. And I will sit her and watch as you die. Look, even the bird knows it. He's crying for you."

Harry rested his head against the wall as Riddle's voice seemed to grow ever more distant. He was dying. However, an odd feeling suddenly sprung up and the pain left his body as tough it had never been. Instead of descending darkness, he found the Chamber became clearer by the second and he looked down at his wound to find it was gone.

"Get away from him," said riddle suddenly. "I said get away bird!"

He pointed Harry's wand at Fawkes and a loud bang chased him off.

"I forgot phoenix tears have haling powers," he said quietly. "No matter; I relish the chance to finish you myself, Harry Potter."

Riddle raised his wand when in a flurry of feathers, Fawkes dropped the diary into Harry's lap. Both of them stared at it for a moment and then as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry grabbed the broken basilisk's fang and plunged it into the heart of the book. Riddle screamed and writhed as ink spurted out of the book like blood until Riddle just disappeared. Harry's wand fell to the floor and everything went quiet. Harry got on trembling legs and collected his wand, the hat, the diary and the sword after tugging it free. Then he heard a feint moan and saw Ginny stirring, hurrying to her side at once as she sat up. Her confused eyes swept the scene when she finally focused on Harry and started crying. She let the words pour out and told Harry how it had all been her.

"The last thing I r—remember is Riddle coming out of the diary," she finished thickly.

"It's alright," he said showing her the diary. "He's finished and the basilisk is dead— Gale!"

Harry spun around on his knees with a feeling of unforgivable guilt as he'd forgotten all about her for these few moments. Together they stood up and hurried to her body, slowing only when they had t step into her golden blood that had pooled all around her.

"Oh Harry—is she… she's a dragon?"

"I—I don't know," he said kneeling by her head. "Gale, wake up! Please wake up."

He shook her head, but nothing stirred and he got up again, putting his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"You… better… be…"

"You're alive!" both shouted in unison.

Gale opened her eyes to a sliver; they looked terribly pale, almost white and she slightly shifted.

"…Took me… three h—hours… to get…here and y—you already… here… less time," she said with effort.

Harry couldn't stop the corner of his mouth twitch in her weak attempt of humor at this time. Then Harry frantically looked around.

"Where's Fawkes, he can heal you with his tears," he said. "Fawkes!"

Gale let out a soft growl as she strained to keep her eyes open.

"No use…Harry," she said. "Only… on h—humans."

"Can't you change back to human?" asked Harry desperately. "We can carry you out and—"

"No," she said again. "My body… is crushed… poison… can't fight m—much longer…"

With that Gale's eyes fell shut.

"No Gale; open your eyes," cried Ginny. "You can't give up! Open your eyes!"

"Come on; if we hurry we might find help in time to save her," said Harry taking Ginny's hand.

….

"Ginny! You're alive!" croaked Ron as soon as the two came into sight.

He had managed to create a sizable hole and pulled Ginny through, hugging the life out of her as she cried more than ever. Harry quickly filled him in on Gale's situation and they hurried back to the large pipe. Just as they asked themselves how they were supposed to get up there, Fawkes swooped over their heads and beat his wings on the spot, gesturing for Harry to take hold with a wag of his tail. Holding onto each other, the phoenix carried them up with no difficulties and they were back in Myrtle's bathroom.

"We have to hurry and find someone to help," said Harry as he hurried to the door.

Giving the door a hefty push Harry was surprised when it hit something halfway and bounced shut again. Ron gulped when he heard the terribly familiar voice spit out a fierce swear and Harry slowly opened the door to see Snape bent over with both hands over his bruised nose.

"Professor; am I glad to see you."

And for once he meant very word.

"You better have a bloody good explanation for this Potter," spat Snape has he straightened up.

His nose wasn't broken and before Snape could call on anymore wrath to spew at Harry he quickly filled him in on the situation.

"Show me where; now!" he barked keeping the fear from his voice as he noticed the golden stains on the boy's robe.

Harry showed him the hole and explained the way.

"Please sir, you have to hurry; she's in terrible shape."

"All of you go to Professor McGonagall's office," he ordered the group.

They left without protest and Snape jumped into the pipe; he desperately prayed he wouldn't be too late.

……

Hope you liked it anyway. This story is officially done on my hard drive, but I won't update the last few chapters one after another. I'll leave a few days in between just so I can get a start on the sequel.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same applies as in all the other chapters.

Chapter 9

Snape landed on the floor and changed into a dragon, plowing right through the remaining rocks with his immense strength and ran all the way to the Chamber of Secrets. The air hung heavy with blood, both acidic and metallic, the later making his stomach squirm with worry. He stepped over the dead basilisk and saw Gale in the back against the wall. Her golden life force was pooled all around her and he hesitated a heartbeat before stepping into her blood to reach her body.

"Gale," he called putting his hand to her head. "Gale can you hear me; it's Snape."

Gale's eye opened a mere crack and she managed a barely audible rumble before it fell shut again. Snape was glad for the sign she was still alive, but he knew there was nothing he could really do for her. This feeling was like a terrible pressure in his gut, constricting his heart and tying his throat.

"Gale—I…," even his draconic voice cracked and he had to try again. "There's nothing I can do; there's no cure against the venom."

Though dragons couldn't cry, his voice was heavy with the invisible tears and he settled down close at her side, coiling his tail around her protectively as he listened to her shallow breathing.

"Gale I'm sorry," he said in the softest tone he could muster. "I should have told you how much I love you from the moment I saw you and yet I never did; not once. And now you probably can't even hear me."

The feeling threatened to destroy him as he remembered how he'd felt the first time he had lost his love to the cold hands of death. He couldn't take this again.

"Please don't die," he begged weakly. "You can't; please."

Gale's chest rose with a deep breath that left her in a shudder and then she lay perfectly still. Words couldn't begin to describe the horrible cold that stole over his body, clenching his insides so tight it hurt; threatening to stop his heart as he stiffly sat up. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Everything was numb.

And then all feeling crashed over him without mercy; fear, hate, rage, emptiness and unimaginable sorrow. His lungs burned as they took in deep breaths and forced it out in quick succession and then his heart just tore open and he let out a long and terrible howl of a cry that ended with a pitiful moan as he laid is head on the floor and covered his face with his claws.

He didn't even realize the bone numbing chill that spread into the whole Chamber until he heard the voice in his head.

"_Stand aside wizard_."

Snape didn't understand and Kiasa gave him a mental kick, giving him a short stab of pain that raced through his mind.

"_I said stand aside_!"

Snape lifted his head and saw Kiasa standing at Gale's snout. His red eyes flared brightly and Snape got to his feet.

"She's dead," he snarled at the Nightwalker. "You're too late."

"_She may be beyond your reach human, but not mine_," he said darkly. "_Now stand aside or loose her for good_!"

Snape didn't dare to hope, but did as told and backed away as the Chamber seemed to fall into deeper darkness.

"_Now bare witness to true power_," said Kiasa as he laid both hands on Gale.

At first it was a low hum that grew to become the angry crackling of immense magic power in the air. Snape watched as a large mystic circle of burning blue surrounded Gale and the Nightwalker, runes of unimaginable age appearing within. Kiasa's ritual was to all ears without words as his mind alone repeated the alien chanting over and over. The Nightwalker began to glow a deep violet and placed both hands on Gale, her body too taking on the shimmer. All around them the runes, like chains, crept along the floor to slide onto their bodies and then everything caught fire. The blaze was so intense Snape had to lift his wing in front of his face for protection. When the blue fire died down all that remained was her human form, the runes on her body shimmering like embers before they too disappeared, a silver mist descending onto her to form a long gown. There was no sign of Kiasa in the now silent Chamber of Secrets and Snape carefully approached and was rewarded with her eyes slowly opening.

"Y—you're alive," breathed Snape. "You're really alive."

Gale only managed a small smile before her eyes fell shut again. But she kept on breathing; she was truly alive. Snape reverently took her up in one strong arm and held her close to his chest for a lingering moment, walking away from the Chamber on three limbs afterwards. At the entrance he looked back one more time and gave silent thanks to Kiasa. He didn't understand how he'd done it, but alive or dead, he had his unending gratitude.

Once out of the large pipe, Snape turned back to human and shifted her weight in his arms to carry her all the way to the infirmary. When he arrived the beds were empty and Madam Pomfrey finished changing the last bed.

"Professor!" she gaped. "Who's that?"

Snape ignored her long enough to place Gale on a bed in the farthest corner and pull up the screens.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Miss Glider needs to rest," he said granting her that bit of information. "Yes, she's really an adult," he added at her quizzical look. "I trust the mandrake juice worked then?"

"Y—yes, all of the students were revived," she said. "Everyone's in the Great Hall and Dumbledore is back as well!"

"Keep watch over her until I return," he said heading to the door.

"Of course I will," huffed Madam Pomfrey.

….

As much as he hated being away from Gale right now, he knew it would look odd if he had stayed and so silently sat at the teacher's table as the students celebrated in their pajamas. He couldn't eat or drink and he listlessly stared at his empty plate, trying his damnedest to keep his emotions under control. He still looked horrible.

"Severus, may I have a word with you?" asked Dumbledore behind his chair.

In response the dark Professor rose to his feet and followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. McGonagall's office wasn't far and he gestured him inside, before following, lighting her fireplace. There they took a seat half facing each other.

"Harry told me everything that happened," said Dumbledore. "Miss Glider's disappearance so close after Miss Weasley's prompted him to suspect her, something he regretted terribly after she aided him in the Chamber."

"I don't really care," said Snape quietly as he sat leaning forward, his eyes on the dancing flames.

"But I do know you care a great deal about Gale, Severus," said Dumbledore softly. "And I know you'd much rather be with her than at the feast, but I wanted to talk to you about it first."

Snape had stiffened a little and regarded the Headmaster.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since your return from the involuntary trip to the mountains," said Dumbledore. "You've done an excellent job at hiding it, but there were unmistakable moments I could see it in your eyes. And I think the entire school heard you tonight even if no one realizes it was you. If you could see yourself in a mirror right now you'd agree."

Snape turned away and tightly folded his hands between his knees.

"She was dead," he said barely audible. "It was Lily all over again. If it hadn't been for Kiasa…"

That had done it and he could no longer hold back the tears; they stubbornly ran down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed Severus," said Dumbledore softly. "You'll feel much better if you let yourself go. Let all the anger and fear drain out; Gale's alive."

"I love Gale as much as I love Lily," he said shaking from the sobs he tried to suppress. "Seeing her breath come to an end—I couldn't—not again—"

And this time he really did let himself go, gripping the side of his head with both hands as he tried desperately to control his breathing, hot tears falling to the floor like rain.

Dumbledore let him be and watched the flickering of the flames as Snape slowly regained his composure.

"Why didn't you suspend me," he asked after a while when he trusted his voice again.

"I thought about it," admitted Dumbledore. "But her case is a rather unorthodox; she's not a child and I decided to do a little test instead."

Snape wiped the rest of the remaining tears from his face and looked up.

"What test?"

"I had Miss Glider let her grade's slip," he said. "I wanted to see if you were still doing your job with her and I was delighted to find that you were unbiased and very professional."

"I'm always professional!" snapped Snape. "Otherwise Potter, Weasley and Longbottom would have a T in every exam!"

Dumbledore laughed heartily to that and even Snape lightened up a little.

"But seriously, you even threatened to rethink your position about taking her as an apprentice and I'm proud of you," said Dumbledore.

"Did you just give me your blessings?" asked Snape sarcastically.

Dumbledore just shrugged.

"Send Madam Pomfrey down when you visit her would you," he smiled. "I daresay she'd enjoy a little celebrating as well."

Snape got to his feet and was halfway out when he turned back.

"I know Severus, I know."

Snape gave him a small grateful smile and left.

……

I hope I didn't go overboard with Snape's OOCness, but I had to do it for the story. I tried putting my personal experience into words for how Snape felt after Gale died… I think I failed miserably tho. Hope you enjoyed anyway.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same applies as in all other chapters. **This chapter is rated M**. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

It was a week after the ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets when Gale finally woke up. She still felt weak, but all the pain was gone. The evening light stung her eyes at first, but it passed quickly and she sat up feeling parched. As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey came up to her bed, pushing aside the screen.

"Miss Glider, you're awake," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Gale was aware she was her true age and shortly hesitated. Her wings were hidden underneath the gown she was wearing.

"I feel fine," she said. "I'm a little thirsty though."

"I'll bring you some water right away," she said checking Gale's pulse before bustling off.

"How long have I been out?" she asked as the healer came back with a glass and a jug of water.

"Two weeks today," she said. "And before you ask, everyone is ok. The mandrake juice worked and the monster has been killed. Terrible to think we've had a basilisk under our very feet all these years. And you'll be happy to know the Headmaster has come back as well as the gamekeeper Hagrid."

"That is good news," said Gale after emptying the first glass of water.

"You had a few visitors," Madam Pomfrey went on as she rummaged in the cabinet for some potions. "And the Headmaster and Professor Snape have been coming in to see how you've been doing."

"Who where the visitors?" she asked pouring her fifth glass.

"Let's see… there were Mr. Potter and Miss Granger and two of the Weasleys," she said coming back with a nourishing draught. "And Miss Nelly."

"I take it it's not a secret I'm really an adult anymore…" she said drinking the draught.

"About that, the Headmaster has asked to see you as soon as you're fully recovered," she said.

….

After receiving proper robes Gale made her way up to the Headmaster's office, stopping in front of the gargoyle.

"I'm expected," she said to the statue.

To her surprise it worked and the gargoyle stepped aside, letting her pass up the staircase. Taking a moment to fix herself she knocked and entered at his request.

"Good day sir," she greeted as the elder wizard rose from his chair.

"Miss Glider, how good to see you on your feet," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright," she said taking the seat he gestured to. "Glad to be out of bed."

"I can imagine, but you were very weak; you're body badly needed the rest," he said coming around to take the seat next to her.

"Can you tell me what happened," she asked. "I don't remember anything after I lost consciousness in the Chamber of Secrets."

"You didn't loose consciousness Gale," he said slowly. "You were in every sense of the word… dead."

"Dead?!" she gaped. "Then how…?"

"Professor Snape was with you when you died," said Dumbledore. "He says the Nightwalker Kiasa brought you back."

Gale stared at the elder wizard in silence for a moment, her eyes misting over.

"I'm sorry to say there has been no sign of him since," said Dumbledore softly.

Gale could only nod her understanding and wiped away unshed tears.

"What about everything else," she said after a moment to compose herself. "Madam Pomfrey says they're all ok?"

"Yes, the students have been revived and Ginny Weasley was returned weak, but unharmed," he said. "The monster was slain and Riddle's diary destroyed."

"Riddle? Then that boy—"

"Was the memory of your father, preserved for fifty years," nodded Dumbledore. "He was such a handsome young man, a shame what he had become in the end."

"You mean an evil dark wizard?"

Dumbledore chuckled and Gale gave a small smile.

"He'll be furious when he realizes Kiasa is gone," she said quietly.

"I suspect he will," said Dumbledore. "Which brings up the question if you have any place safe to go."

Gale bit her lip as color rose to her face.

"I'm afraid I don't know where my home is… or was," she said embarrassed.

Dumbledore slightly coked his head to the side in question.

"My father had created a place for me to grow up in; a space within a space that was like a world unto itself," she said. "There were animals, but no people. I never once left that place in all the nineteen years. He would come to the place to teach me how to be human among other things; until he disappeared eleven years ago. Coming to this school was my first time in the real world and it was Kiasa who brought me here through the shadow realm. If there is a house someplace I'm afraid he was my only link to it."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "I would have never guessed that was your first time among humans."

"Kiasa helped me prepare and human etiquette wasn't all that hard to catch on to," she smiled. "Aside of the minor set backs in the beginning."

Dumbledore knew she was talking about the time she had broken a student's arm for trying to pull down her hood and chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how many muggles react that way," he said.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "You had asked to see me here for a reason and I sidetracked."

"Ah yes, of course. I'm sure you're aware you were seen as an adult by a number of people."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey didn't seem the least bit surprised when I woke up," she said. "My wings…?"

"You're wings were hidden when Professor Snape brought you back," he reassured. "But it's now common knowledge you were an adult all along. I told them you had conducted research in behavior of students undercover, but I'm afraid that ended your time as student prematurely."

"I see; I suppose as long as they believed it."

"I've already had your possessions moved to you're future residence while you're here as an apprentice," said Dumbledore. "You'll be staying there for the remainder of this term."

"Thank you sir."

"Also, I'd like to propose you stay here over the holidays as well; it'd be much safer than the mountains and you'd be able to come and go as you please," he continued. "I stay here myself most of the time, as well as Professor Trelawney and Hagrid. I daresay Professor Snape is staying this year as well."

"I—I don't know what to say," she said a little overwhelmed.

"It's quite alright," he smiled. "The more the merrier I say."

Gale smiled.

"There is one more thing," said Dumbledore. "I had a talk with Harry and Mr. Weasley after their return from the Chamber. It seems prior to the incident that Harry had caught a glimpse of your birthmark—don't worry," he said at the look of guilt that sprung up in her face. "As I told the boys, under the circumstances I won't expel any of you."

"I wasn't even aware it was showing that night," she said. "Did he know what it is?"

"It was enough that his scar bothered him and after telling Mr. Weasley on the night his sister was taken he was informed of it's meaning," he said. "They suspected you after overhearing Professor Snape telling Professor McGonagall you too had gone missing."

"They told others?" she asked alarmed.

"No, but Harry told me afterwards; he deeply regretted suspecting you after what you did for him," said Dumbledore. "I told him it was a birthmark; you have little choice in bearing it and explained to him you were not here to bring anyone harm."

"But sir, he's jus a child," pressed Gale. "What if he accidentally reveals it or—"

"Harry Potter may be a boy, but he would never betray a secret I entrust him with; he has my fullest confidence."

"And what about Ron Weasley?" Gale persisted.

"I told only Harry," reassured Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley had no doubt forgotten all about it with the return of his sister."

"Very well," she nodded.

"You'll be happy to know everyone involved has vowed to keep your scaly secret as well."

Gale had to grin at the way he'd put it and thanked him.

"Now then," he said getting up. "How about I show you to your new rooms and let you have some peace."

….

Snape had finally finished teaching the last class for the day and was wholly ready for the weekend. After that, one more week and he'd be free of students for a while. Now if Gale would wake up it might almost be a good end to a bad day. The routine stop to the infirmary was the first thing he went to do, but as pretty much expected she was still sleeping. It was good to see her breath; to have this reassurance she was truly alive. Madam Pomfrey was momentarily away and he stole that moment to place a soft kiss on her lips and another on her forehead.

"Come back Gale, I miss you," he murmured before straightening up again.

After having said it, he was suddenly aware of an uncomfortable feeling. How would things continue once she was awake; would they continue at all? Being brought back from the dead might have profound repercussions; not that he would know. Who knows what Kiasa had done; maybe she wasn't even herself anymore. All these thoughts only served to give him more and more doubts until he didn't even know how he would greet her when she finally woke.

It seemed his bad day would stay bad and he quietly took his leave feeling even worse than before.

With nothing better to do he busied himself correcting essays in his office until dinner which he took part in as unenthusiastically as ever. It wasn't until he sat back to stare at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall that he suddenly had the urge to fly. He'd had it before, but this time instead of a fancy it was a genuine full blown desire. No one would see him once he slipped into the pocket dimension Dumbledore had created for Gale and with his mind made up Snape left the Great Hall and did just that. He walked through the small gateway between spaces and changed into the majestic black dragon; with a mighty jump he spread his wings and took to the air.

Gods this feels good right now, he thought climbing higher and higher.

Refreshed and happier than before, Snape was about to head to his rooms when Dumbledore called out to him from the steps above. Looking up he sucked in his breath when he saw the Headmaster in the company of Gale. She was smiling at him.

"What perfect timing," he was saying. "I was just about to show Gale to her new rooms."

Snape could only stare until the two of them stopped in front of him and he found his voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked stupidly.

He ached to just take her in his arms and kiss her hair, but even though Dumbledore knew about them it seemed improper at the time and might embarrass her; she didn't know he knew. That was all he could think to say.

"Much better, sir." she said. "The Headmaster informed me you're the one who brought me back from the Chamber; thank you."

Snape could have sworn the smile almost split Dumbledore's face when she said sir and gave him a mental kick in the shins. How dare he enjoy himself so when he himself was floundering so horribly.

"I'm sorry about Kiasa," he said suddenly earnestly. "I know what he meant to you."

Gale's smile faded as she nodded and he regretted opening his mouth in the first place. Snape gave Dumbledore a helpless glance.

"How about you show her to her rooms," said Dumbledore rubbing a comforting hand over Gale's back. "It's down your way anyway."

Not what he had meant and he shot him a furtive glare before gesturing for Gale to come with him. When they were deep in the dungeons, Snape meant to try again, but she beat him to it.

"Do you think he's really gone," she asked quietly as they walked side by side.

"Honestly I can't say," he admitted. "After bringing you back from the dead…"

There was a shadow of that horrible feeling he'd had when she had died. It was not the least bit as strong as when it had actually happened, but thinking about it made it rise up in his gut.

"Severus?"

Snape realized he had stopped and quickly resumed walking, staring at the floor as he described the ritual to her. They were at her door when he finished.

"A life for a life it seems," she said sadly.

Gale could tell there was something going on under his skin and she turned to fully face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You're acting strange."

"It's been a long day," he semi lied.

Watching you take your last breath made me relive the most devastating moment of my life, he thought to himself. Just thinking about it hurts. And now I want nothing more than to hold you close and never let you go.

"I'm glad your back," he said offering a weak smile.

He hoped it wasn't as pathetic as it felt, but Gale didn't press the matter. They were both feeling the awkwardness of the moment and thought it best not to drag it out even longer.

"Good night Severus."

"Sleep well Gale."

When she had closed the door behind her, Gale slumped against it and heaved a sigh. She wanted to stay close to him hoping he might call out, but something had changed and she didn't like it one bit. If they couldn't even talk to one another anymore, how were they supposed to continue?

Hearing his receding footsteps she heaved another sigh and went to take an icy shower. Maybe then she'd be able to think more clearly.

….

Snape sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. The hot shower had done little to ease his mind, but the rest of him felt a little better at least. He hopped leaving Gale to herself had been the right thing to do. Maybe he should have stayed; or was that just his selfish desire to keep her close?

With a heavy sigh he moved to blow out the thick candle on his night table, but was stopped by a knock on his door. Deciding on the best hex for the suicidal student to bother him at this hour, in his personal rooms no less, Snape opened the door in his pajamas.

"This better be bloody imp—"

The rant died on his tongue when he realized it was Gale standing in front of him, barefoot and dressed only in a thin white nightgown; very very thin. He swallowed the carnal thoughts that surfaced in his mind's eye, but even as he forced himself to look into her eyes he felt her hands cup his face. Gale pressed her lips to his, catching him completely off guard, his hands jumping to her waist on their own.

"Sorry if I woke you," she murmured an inch from his lips.

Snape couldn't feel the telltale hem beneath her gown; she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I wasn't…"

Snape didn't bother finishing the sentence; he couldn't. All he could do was take her into his room and press her against the wall with his body, shutting the door with his foot as he kissed her with mounting fervor. Gale could feel his growing warmth against her lower abdomen; she welcomed it more than she'd ever welcomed the cold, relishing his hands on her posterior holding her as close as possible. Gale felt her excitement grow and expand into a pleasurable pulse between her thighs. The contact felt so good she slightly lifted her leg up against his thigh so his arousal could brush closer to her sex. Snape's tongue slid against hers in a deeply passionate kiss and he almost moaned into her mouth when he felt her shift. He slid his hand to her raised thigh, holding it for her and pressed against her with his growing erection. This mere act felt so wonderful; oh to make love to her; to burry himself in her, to feel her bare skin turn slick against his. Love would play a part in it later.

Snape felt her bare his chest, some buttons lost as she'd simply pulled the shirt apart. Her hands slid over his hairless chest and moved to his back as he hungrily kissed and nipped her throat. She shifted again, opening herself to him, letting him rub his member as fully against her as the position allowed. The pulse felt so intense; she had to have more.

"Let me feel you inside," she breathed heatedly and lightly bit his earlobe.

Gods, he didn't need asking twice and deftly freed himself, kicking the pajama pants away. Lifting her up with his hands on her thighs the nightgown rode up enough and he slid into her completely, adjusting his hold. Gale gasped at the alien sensation and Snape let a small grunt escape before avidly pressing his lips against hers. He thrust into her with lusty passion, varying the depths. Gale wrapped her legs around his waist, splaying her thighs even more as she tightly gripped his shoulders form under his arms. The erotic pulse magnified and like a bursting water balloon it spread throughout her entire body, her vaginal walls squeezing tightly and rhythmically around his sex. Gale breathed in deeply through parted lips; the sensation seemingly heightened and dragged out. Snape changed his hold, keeping her up with one arm around her posterior as he braced himself against the wall with his other. Her tight walls seemingly milking him felt so good he felt his own orgasm come on and thrust in hard and deep, burying himself all the way when his release came. Gale breathed out with a satisfied sigh and kissed the flesh between neck and shoulder as he rested his forehead against her shoulder for a moment. Snape slid out and gently set her down, kissing her tenderly now as their bodies calmed. Gale put her hand to his chest, coaxing him to draw back and took his hand, turning away from the wall to tug him to his bed. Snape saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and watched as she reached up behind her and undid the loop that kept her nightgown up, letting it slide down to pool at her feet.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, half mindedly discarding his shirt.

Gale wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, his arms reaching around to hug her close, to feel her bare skin against his. He swept her off her feet without warning, eliciting a surprised cry and carried her onto his bed, letting her drop onto the mattress at the last second. Gale giggled shortly as he leaned over her and he smirked. His kisses were tender and his touch gentle conveying the love he felt for her as it was returned in equal measure. They spent a long time in tenderness followed by making love in every sense of the word. Gale lay half on his chest afterwards, with Snape's arm draped around her. She was lightly tracing her fingertips over his chest which he enjoyed with closed eyes. It was a comfortable silence and soon her fingers ceased they're movements as she'd drifted off to sleep. Snape smiled down at her and remained awake for a while longer, contemplating what a future together might be like. He was rather fond of the idea of spending his life with her, but there were so many factors to consider. Finally the day's fatigue caught up with him again and he gave himself to sleep as well. Who knows what the future holds.

….

It was Saturday morning when Dumbledore decided to introduce Gale as the upcoming apprentice early and have her sit at the teacher's table. There was a lot of chattering about it, but she was greeted with applause that made her feel slightly embarrassed anyway. Not to mention how uncomfortable she felt sitting among the Professors now. She thought it a blessing she was seated at the end of the table at least.

After breakfast she was on her way to accompany Snape on his turn at supervising the third years and up at the final Hogsmade visit for this term when Harry caught up to them in the hall.

"Gale, wait, can I talk to you?" he asked a little out of breath.

"You'll address her as Miss Glider, Potter!" spat Snape at once.

"It's alright," she told him. "What is it?"

"I never got to thank you for what you did down in the Chamber of Secrets," he said. "Thank you."

Gale smiled as Snape glowered and she nodded her appreciation.

"I'm just glad everything worked out," she said. "It'd have been a tragedy to close this school."

Harry smiled and ran off when Ron called for him, leaving the two to continue on their way.

"That boy is nothing but trouble," he grumbled. "You should have just killed him."

Gale laughed and shook her head.

"With his luck, I doubt I would have succeeded," she said. "And besides, I'd much rather be here with you than on the run from the Ministry."

Snape gave her a small smile as he opened the carriage door for her and they were off to Hogsmade.

….

The last week had ended in a blur and Gale watched from high on the astronomy tower as the last students drove away in the carriage towards the Hogsmade station and ultimately home. It was an odd feeling not knowing where she had lived all these years, but she was also happy she had been asked to stay at the castle. Gale couldn't help thinking about her father all of a sudden and wondered what he was doing right now. Strange to think the man who had raised her had been a murderer all along. Sending her to kill a boy and the way he punished her afterwards were the only signs to make her doubt his integrity. But during her time here she had truly come to know who he really was; now she knew the true face of the man she called father. Nevertheless, she still had qualms imagining he had faked his love for her in those early years; he had been so caring. And Kiasa…

Gale shook her head free of the depressing thoughts and took a deep breath of the balmy summer air. Climbing onto the parapet she reverted and kicked off before her full size unfolded, catching the current to lift her into the azure sky. Now was not the time for dark thoughts and she steadily beat her wings until the world fell away beneath her and she soared higher than any other creature could ever dream of. It was time to carve her own life in the world and she had every intention of making it a good one.

She never did feel the tug at the back of her mind, like a voice too soft to be heard yet begging for attention.

"…_Gale…_"

**The End**

….

So there you have it. I hope you liked this story as much (or hopefully better than) the "original" still up for reading. I'd like you to give me a score out of ten, one being lowest; ten highest and perhaps reason the scoring as well. I did this with another story and it helped. I hope you enjoyed and also hope to see your reviews to the coming sequel. It'll be a while though.

Thank you for reading.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf.


End file.
